HEART
by Sierra901
Summary: 5 girls hav been chosen 2 guard the Five Worlds from the evil planet of Oridia. They hav magical powers and meet evil creatures. They meet a Sorceress n the leader finds out a discovery that she doesn't want to know. Can they defeat her b4 its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hey!! This is another story that i liked writing, this series enspired me and i really hope you all like my story!! Please read and review what you think! Thank you!! ENJOY!!

* * *

**H.E.A.R.T**

**Chapter One**

I sighed heavily as I walked along the sidewalk of a busy street in New York. The morning sun was burning my skin and already giving me a tan.

Another worthless day of my life began.

It totally sucks to be lonely, to have no home, no family, no friends. I live on the streets, traveling here and there. Skipping every meal of the day because I never get hungry; which is probably why I am so skinny. The only thing that I desperately need right now is water.

I straightened the red and blue hat on my head so that the sun was not in my eyes. Though I was still sweating and felt my throat drying up quicker and quicker. Normally I would get many offers for food and water; mostly because I'm a great liar. I'm so good that people feel so sorry for me that they offer to take me in as a daughter; but I've always turned them down. I've been on my own since my parents died when I was five. Thankfully, I was raised well enough to plan my next moves. But I've never been to New York before; I sure hope they're as nice as Tennessee, who offered me a free cabin in the Smokey Mountains with free food and dinner services. Tennessee was probably my favorite so far. But man! New York was hot! But not _as _hot as Florida! Definitely not going back there!

Another deep breath flowed deeply throughout my lungs. Another gulp making my throat sizzle with soreness.

I knelt to my knees, my hands now touching the burning hot cement side walk. My thin, dirty blonde hair now passing my shoulders as my head hung. I then began coughing rapidly and spit out the extra saliva in my mouth. I almost felt like vomiting.

Ok! Next move! Restaurant! I began looking around at the many houses surrounding me; other buildings and names like Bed Bath and Beyond, a mall was surprisingly right around the corner, Wings Plus, Toys R' us, I never understood why they always right the R's backwards on those stores, Wal-Mart, and finally, just a few blocks down was Pizza Time! I was surprised, many of these places I've seen in other states. Oh well! That didn't matter right now; all that mattered was water!

I quickly ran down the street and across the busy road to the pizza shop. I loved pizza so much! Might as well get a slice. I quickly closed my eyes and got ready for some crying and looking so poor and hungry that I could die; which of course wasn't true…well not entirely.

I waited inline which, surprisingly, wasn't as long as I thought it'd be. Once I got to the desk, my tears had finally come out.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

I didn't answer. My crying deepened with every breath I took. I hoped this wouldn't take long, I could hear my stomach growling over my loud weeping.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I-I can't breathe! I-I haven't eaten or drank anything in a week! C-can you please help me? I-I'm not asking for much! P-please!" Wow! I had to admit! I did make that sound very convincing. Especially when I began leaning on the counter and grabbing my stomach to make it look so real! I think the woman thought so as well. Her face expression was amazingly sad. Man! I was good!

"Aw! Of course you can! What would you like?" The woman asked sadly, feeling some tears in her eyes.

"I-I don't want to be a burden. Only a small water and one slice of cheese pizza," I said. I didn't care how small it was; as long as it was food then it'll fill me up.

"How about a large water and two slices of cheese pizza for free?" The woman suggested

"Thank you," I said with a small smile as the woman walked into the kitchen.

I held my tears for a while because I've seen people try to get what they want with a big lie and tears and most of the time it worked. But others ended it too soon and thought they had it already but made a big mistake. For example, while visiting Texas, I saw a weird boy who wanted his mother to drive him to the movies but was planning on going to the drug store across the street. He called his friend as his mother left but didn't know that she came back and overheard him talking. She grounded him instantly. So I'm not taking any chances.

The woman finally came back with my food. I thanked her nicely then took the plate and headed over to an empty table to enjoy my delicious meal.

* * *

So what you think!? Let me know! I really want your reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! What you think so far!? I'm havin fun! Enjoy Chapter 2!!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, she's good," said a man who was hiding from deep under the city.

"She may be better then you," said his assistant.

The man glared angrily at his assistant then shoved him across the room of his lab. "_No one_ is better then me!"

"You got it boss!" The assistant said as he tried to stand but felt too weak.

"I've been watching this girl for a long time," the man paused; he turned to his assistant and smiled evilly. "I think it's time to pay her a little visit."

"Good idea boss."

* * *

"Jack! Get down here now!"

Jack sighed. His father has been yelling at him all day. It was summer but he still had work and was stressed out constantly. Jack didn't like the fact that his father was a police officer who is never home and always screams at him. He was never really close to his father; and now that his mother was gone, he was eve farther away from getting closer to his father.

"Jack! Right now!!"

Jack hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where his father was standing angrily.

"What!?" Jack hollered, annoyingly.

"What is this!?" His father yelled, holding up a paper for Jack to see.

Jack gasped in his head. It was Jacks report card that had come in the mail, after all summer _just _started a week ago. Jack sighed.

"You're failing in Geometry!" His father shouted.

"So," Jack said, crossing his arms and leaning on the frig.

"So!? You told me that you'd do better then this Jack!"

"So what! Geometry bites! I don't use it for anything!"

Jack's father sighed hopelessly, putting his fingers on his forehead, trying to calm down. "Just go to your room, we'll talk about this later."

Jack was surprised by the way he calmed himself. But he didn't want him raising his voice again, so he obeyed and walked up to his room.

He slammed the door angrily and collapsed on his bed. He sighed heavily and lay there motionless. He turned his head to his window when he heard a shriek. He quickly got up and walked over to it, looking out at what had made the noise.

He gasped when he saw a young girl getting beat up by two thugs. He turned to his door. His father was down stairs and the stairway was in plain sight, he couldn't sneak out without him noticing. And his window was the only other window upstairs! He couldn't get out! He couldn't help the girl! All he could do was watch. Or jump out the window.

* * *

Hey!! Send reviews!! i really wanna know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!! Chapter three is here!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ah! That was a _wonderful _meal! But the only thing that made this moment bad was the fact that there was nothing else in this city to do! At least not that I know of. And the burning sun wouldn't go away! I wish there was _some _shade in this city!

"Hello there, Elyon."

I stopped in mid step. To my right was a dark corner between two buildings and a large wall in the back. A man suddenly came out of the darkness. A man I'd never seen before. "Who are you!? And how do you know my name!?" I was either really pissed or really horrified; I couldn't tell. But the one thing I knew was that I never told anyone my name because I wasn't able to trust anyone, no matter who they are! And plus, I never really liked it.

The man held up his arms in defense. "Calm down kid, I won't hurt you," the man smiled. "My name is Maximum, but you can call me Max. And this is my assistant Jet."

I turned around to see where Max was pointing. Jet was glaring at me from behind. I wondered why they were both wearing those weird black suits. My shoulders were then grabbed and pulled backwards; my back slammed against the wall.

Max was staring at me, with his left hand on the wall. I wondered what he wanted with me, and most importantly, how did he know me when I've never seen him before in my life!

"So Elyon, I've been watching you for some time now," Max said as he removed my hat and threw it behind him.

"What do you want with me?" I said, stiff and angry.

"You'll see. But for now, I just wanna talk. So tell me, why didn't you accept to be the daughter of those people who felt so sorry for you? Why didn't you settle down and be normal?"

"Because, I can't be with people I hardly know. I couldn't live my life with a fake family. Besides, being normal is totally boring! I want an adventurous life! To travel around the world and be who I've always wanted to be, and normal is _not _it." Can someone please explain to me _why _I'm telling this dude all of this!? I barley know the guy!

"Interesting. So how'd your parents die?"

How the hell did he know that my parents died!? "Um, in a fire. When I was five my father put me in the basement during the fire and then went back up for my mom but never came back. Once the fire was out I saw the ashes of the house and my parents no where to be found. Then I ran. I ran from the cops so they wouldn't ask me what happened or bring me to another relative. But I didn't want to go, I wan to be this way, I won't be taken by anyone." What was wrong with me! It's like I can't stop myself from talking!! Like I'm being controlled! Will someone please _shut me up!!_

"Ok, back to the normal. What would you say if I told you I can make you un-normal?" Max said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can make you into something incredible so that your adventurous life would be advanced greatly. I only need two things from you."

"Like what?" I suddenly felt a thick needle stab my forearm by Jet! Just one slight move and it ached tremendously. "AH!!" Max then held me against the wall.

"First, your blood," Max said in my ear as the needle was yanked from my skin, blood flowed down my arm. I glared at Max.

"Next," Max said as he opened a box and pulled out a gray, circular device that suddenly began glowing yellow. I suddenly grew extremely weak. My stomach ached, my body felt boneless, my lungs weakening, my blood pumping throughout my body and my throat burning as if I had swallowed fire!

"Your voice!"

I dropped to my knees as I grabbed my throat with my right hand. My neck surprisingly hurt the worst! I could see the glow from the circular ball reaching my neck, opening my mouth unwillingly and stretching into my throat! I couldn't feel anything inside; I could only feel a slight breeze; but it was like my breath was being forced out of me as well. Then finally, the yellow glow was moving out of my body. But it was pulling something out with it. A white, glowing circular orb! It was pulled _into _the yellow glowing device!

Max then sealed the machine back into his box and handed it to Jet. "Lets go, I've got what I wanted."

I could not believe that Max had actually stolen my voice! I didn't even know that, that was possible! What is he, a science nerd or something?! But I wasn't going to just sit there and watch him get away with my voice! I looked around and found the biggest rock on the floor and threw it at the back of head; my strength was great enough to make the back of his head immediately bleed, and have him jolt forward with unexpected pain and rage. The next thing I knew, his anger rose miraculously and he and Jet were pounding on me with many punches and kicks; I was soon rolling on the floor, onto the side walk and back under the sun which wasn't as hot because it was setting.

I was on the floor against a building, no a house, a two story house with one window right above me. But I couldn't see anymore then that. My vision grew blurry as I grew weaker.

Before I passed out completely, the punches and kicks stopped. I was confused but grateful. My eyes became clear as I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Wow! That hurt less then I thought!"

I looked over and saw a boy sitting on both Max and Jet. I was confused on how he had even gotten them to the floor in the first place.

The boy stood and began kicking both men until they too got up and ran. I watched as they disappeared around the corner. Then the boy moved closer to me and placed his hand on my back. "Are you ok?" He asked as he helped me sit up.

I nodded, remembering my voice had been stolen from me. How can I explain that to anyone?!

"My god! That must really hurt!!" He said, looking down at my bloody left arm. I just looked at it sadly; I began losing feeling to it. I could actually bleed to death if I didn't get it sealed up! That's what scared me the most.

"Come on, let me help you," the boy said as he took my right and pulled me to my feet. I limped to the door of the house I had been up against; apparently it belonged to that boy. I looked up at the window and saw that it was opened; did he jump out of it just to save me!? The boy opened the door for me as I stepped in. He then led me to the stairs. According to his expression, he looked as if he didn't want anyone to know that he was there.

When we entered a room that looked like his or someone's bedroom, I sat on the bed, hoping the blood wouldn't stain the carpet, while the boy walked into the bathroom. He came back out with some antibiotics, which stung incredibly when it hit my arm! I never realized how deep the wound was. The boy quickly strapped it up and finally stopped the bleeding.

"By the way, I'm Jack."

I smiled as I rubbed my arm, feeling the blood pumping through my vanes from the bandage being so tight. "What's your name?"

I mouthed my name to him. I couldn't believe I forgot that I didn't have a voice. My throat still feels so normal that it's like I still have it. Looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?"

How could I tell him that I couldn't talk to him? I quickly tapped my neck with my right hand, hoping that he'll understand.

"You can't speak?"

I shook my head sadly. I tried speaking to him through my hands, moving them to my mouth to explain that my voice was taken out of my throat but Jack didn't seem to understand.

"You don't feel good?"

I shook my head and tried to say that the two men that he jumped on stole my voice. But my fingers didn't make sense to him.

"You need help?" Jack asked.

I sighed hopelessly.

"Do you have a home?"

I shook my head.

"Well the guest room is right next door. Would you like to stay here for a while?" Jack asked.

I looked at his bright blue eyes, observing every detail about him. From his short, smooth brown hair that hung only inches on his face to his skinny body. He looked _really _cute but I don't know if I can trust him, or anyone for that matter. I mean, look how it ended up with Max. That's the one mistake that I _don't _want to make again. But Jack _did _help me after all. I suppose I can stay here for a while; it beats waking up to the burning sun every morning. But I just need to keep my eye open for _anything._

I smiled at Jack and he automatically knew that, that meant yes.

He led me down the hall quietly and opened the next door to the left. I was really amazed at how wonderful the room looked. I could definitely get used to this.

"My dad or anyone never comes in this room so you're totally hidden. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be in my room all summer," Jack said with a smile as he shut the door. I could definitely tell that there was something about this room that Jack wasn't telling me.

I'll worry about that later. I giggled air and jumped onto the comfortable bed. Wow! I haven't felt this much at home in such a long time.

Hours went bye and I felt like I was in my own apartment. Jack brought me dinner and showed me how to work the TV. He brought in pop corn so we both could watch a movie.

Everything was going so wonderful, until Jacks dad called him downstairs. I watched as Jack left the room, closing the door behind him. I stood up and walked up to the door and opened it a crack so that I could hear what Jack's father had to say to him.

"Jack, I'm not going to talk to you about your report card now. I don't want to start fighting again. But I do need to tell you that I'm going to be leaving for a couple weeks and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Leave? Where are you going?" Jack asked concerned.

"A business trip."

"You're lying! You know that I can _always _tell when you are lying. You're a cop! Don't tell me you quit that job too!" Jack shouted.

"Jack," his father said as he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I understand what you are going through, but this is something that I just have to do. I can't explain it right now, of course you won't understand. But I'm leaving you in good hands."

Jack quickly slapped his father's hand from his shoulder. "No! You always do this! You're always leaving, sending me to an obnoxious place or leaving me with a ridiculous babysitter! I can't take it anymore! Every babysitter you've chosen have made me miserable, making me work and not doing anything to help! Why can't you stay home like a _real_ father!? Oh that's right; because you're not!!" Jack finally finished and stormed upstairs.

After watching the entire thing from the top of the stairs I was astonished and confused at why they fought like that. I felt so sorry for Jack. I quickly ran into the room and shut the door silently. I looked over to the desk across from the bed. There was a laptop on it! I suddenly had an idea.

Then Jack came in and slammed the door behind him as he sat on the bed, hanging his head over and placing it on his palms as his elbows rested on his knees. His face looked so sad. I quickly typed on an empty sheet on Word and sat down next to him. He looked at me. I smiled. I turned the laptop towards him so he could see what I wrote.

_I figured that since I can type fast and I lost my voice, maybe I can use this laptop to talk to you._

Jack smiled. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

I sighed in my head. Man his voice was so soothing. I then began typing again.

_By the way. I'm Elyon._

"Elyon. That's really pretty."

I smiled shyly. It's strange how he can change his anger and sadness into happiness when he spoke with me. That really made me feel good.

"So what happened to your voice?"

_Those two men that you took down, they stole my voice with this machine. I have no idea what they wanted it for but they seemed to know me when I've never seen them before in my life. They said that they've been watching me. They took my blood and my voice, saying they could make me into something incredible, _I typed.

"So that's how your arm was bleeding so much?" Jack asked.

I nodded.

"Well don't worry, I'll help you."

_If you don't mind me asking. Why do you always fight with your father? You should cherish him while you have him. You never know what can happen. I didn't._

Jack looked at me sadly. "Well my mother died in a car accident and ever since then my dad has been a nervous wreck. We don't seem to relate that much so his stress from work seems to be taken out on me," Jack explained. He then looked over at my sad face. "What do you mean by, you didn't know what would happen?"

I looked down, then back at the laptop. _Both my parents died in a fire when I was five. Ever since then I've been on my own. No friends, family, home, money. Nothing but me…I'm sorry about your mom, as you know, I know what it's like to loose someone._

Jack looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry. I promise, once my dad leaves, I'll find a way to either sneak out or keep you here with me. I'll help you find those men and get your voice back."

I smiled. _Thank you._

"What are their names again?"

_Max and Jet._

* * *

Hunting for the bad guys!! Coolness!! Read and Reveiw!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!! Hope you're enjoying it so far!! i really need a review!! Keep reading!!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Finally!! My invention is complete!!" Max shouted happily.

"What do you want to do now boss?" Jet asked.

"Now! We must go back and find this brat Elyon! To make my plan finally put into action!"

"But what if it doesn't work? Shouldn't you try it on something else first?" Jet asked.

"Jet! Are you stupid!? I _am _trying it on something else first!"

"You are?"

"Elyon!! If it doesn't work then I'll know what to fix! If it works then I could use it on myself to become the most powerful being ever! But I'm using it on her so that if there are any side affects, _I _won't get affected! Sometimes you can be so stupid!!"

"Yes, of course. Sorry sir."

"Now! Go find that little maggot and bring her to me! Capture her any way you want! Just bring her to me now!!" Max shouted loudly.

* * *

I could hear Jack in the bathroom next door. The water was running. I guessed that he was brushing his teeth.

"Jack! The babysitters here! Why don't you come down and meet her?" Jack's dad was yelling loud enough for me to hear it. But Jack didn't seem to be responding back. I heard him spit then shut out the light and go back into his room.

I opened the door and looked over the railing of the stairs. I could see Jack's father coming up the stairs! I gasped as I quickly went back into the room. But I think Jack's father heard me shut the door. What now!? I ran to the other side of the bed and hid under it. He then opened the door to see the bed messed up from me sleeping in it all night.

"Jack?"

I gulped as I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Dad?"

I looked out from under the bed to see what was happening. Jack's father was looking at Jack who was standing out in the hallway.

"Jack? What's wrong with this bed? What did you do? Were you sleeping in it last night?"

"Dad come on, just go back downstairs, I'm getting done; I'll meet you there," Jack said as he pushed his father down the stairs.

"No! You know that, that's your mother's old room! You know how it makes me feel! Why would you do something like that!?"

"Dad please! I was just in there relaxing a little, I'll clean it up!" Jack hollered. He then ran back into the room and shut the door behind him. "Elyon?"

Just the sound of him calling my name made me shutter. I quickly got out from under the bed as Jack said my name again. I looked over the bed as he took a deep breath of relief.

"Sorry about that," he said as we both sat on the bed

I smiled. I took out the laptop from under the covers and began typing.

_I didn't know that your father was leaving today._

Jack then looked sad. I felt a little ashamed.

"Neither did I," he said.

_But why is he leaving?_

"He made an excuse that its because of a business trip. But I know that he's just running away. He knows that he can't live without my mom. He can't live with me either. So he's running away."

_That can't be true! Your father loves you!_

Jack sighed. "I wish."

I couldn't believe this was happening! Was Jack more miserable then me!?

After Jack had seen the babysitter and watched his father leave from downstairs he came back up, looking out the window of his room. He sun was covered with clouds for the first time since I've been here. It was soothing yet sad. Rain was approaching, only to make it more horrible for Jack to take this all in. He was miserable, and there was nothing that came to me, nothing I could do to help.

I walked into the room, holding the laptop in both hands, looking at Jack as he stared out the window quiet and motionless. I sighed. He heard me and turned to my sad face.

Jack began walking up to me. "Don't be sad for me. I'm sorry for moping around so much. It's just that I never really knew what a father was, because my dad never showed it to me. And I can't remember anything from when I was a kid."

I sadly sighed then opened the laptop and showed him something I had written before I came in. He looked at me curiously then began reading it.

_Jack, I understand what you are going through; after all, both my parents died. But you may have it harder then me. I hardly knew my parents, I was so young when they died; and now it's been eleven years and I've become someone new. But you never had what I had, and for that I feel horribly sorry for you. _

_When I was still young there was one thing I always remembered. Something my dad once told me…he said that when he's not around that I should always remember him as he was. And I do. When I was young he used to take me outside at night and lay me down under the stars. We used to try to find pictures made between them or connect the dots. But somehow I never saw anything, just millions of shiny dots in the sky. My dad told me that I'd see them one day. He also said that every time a star fell from the sky it was another soul going to heaven. I never thought of my dad anything more then that, because I always knew how special he was. And I never told anyone or barley remember those nights. Because ever since he died I never looked up at the stars. Mostly because there are hardly any in the cities and I'm out in dead sleep before sun down. _

_Strangely it was my dad and not my mom. My mom wasn't as loving as my dad but she had her moments. I know talking about them like this might make it worse but you shouldn't think of your dad so horribly. There could be ways for the things he does, or maybe problems. You need to set aside those problems and talk to him. Solve them together._

I could see Jack smiling as he read my note. He even began tearing and sniffing them back along the way. But he wasn't done, he still didn't look away.

_Maybe you should do the same, maybe you should think of your dad as he was. Is there any special moments you've ever had with him?_

Jack sniffed again, his smile never went away. "My dad used to take me fishing over the weekends when he didn't have work. Of course he wasn't a cop back then. But it used to mean a lot to me. He would cancel some days just to spend time with me. We had great times back then. He cared a lot and did all he could to be with me. I don't know how, or even why it changed. I didn't know what to think anymore. I don't know, maybe it changed for the better." Jack walked over to his bed and sat down. I followed him.

I looked at the laptop and opened a blank page, then began typing again.

_So if you enjoyed fishing, why didn't you ask him to go fishing?_

"I tried once but he just said that he couldn't. Soon after trying more he just ignored me. I don't know what had gotten into him, but I soon stopped asking," Jack said sadly.

_When did it start?_

"I'm not sure. I think it was when my mom died a few years ago; he just can't let it go. It's tearing his life apart."

_Do you think he's running away from it? From his past?_

"I hope it's his past and not me that he's running from."

I put my arm around Jack's shoulders and leaned into him while typing with my left hand slowly.

_Don't worry. I'll be here for you._

Jack smiled. "Thank you Elyon," he said putting his hand on mine which was on his right shoulder.

* * *

So wut you think? huh? huh? huh? Let me know!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews. But I decided to make something out of it. I'll run a contest, because the more reviews I get the more people will start to read my story. So …

**The Person That Sends Me The Most Reviews..**

After the story I'll write a whole page just thanking you for you're help. I'll add you to my favorite authors list, and I'll review every chapter of your story that you write. I promise. It's the least I can do for writing your reviews. :D

And don't worry, I know I just start this contest in the end of my story, but I'll let you in on a little secret…I'm writing a SECOND one! I'll tune you all in soon

ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Surprisingly, we both fell asleep on his bed and got under the covers. We talked all night and I finally got him smiling happy. I was glad that he had _someone _to talk to. I had someone too.

But horrible nightmares of Max suddenly began filling my mind. I didn't want to feel this way, it just sort of came to me. I tried to make it go away but I couldn't. His face kept on popping up in my head.

I began rustling and turning in Jack's bed. My eyes suddenly burst open as sweat leaked down my face. I quickly whipped it away and got out the laptop. After typing a little I couldn't go back to sleep. I looked in front of me at the only light in the room. It was coming from the silent TV. But it soon shut off by the storm going on outside. Now the only light came from the lightning as it blinked on and off. The rain pouring on the glass window was soothing yet frightening, like something was out there. I could hear something moving.

Everything I heard and saw I wrote down on the laptop. It was something I liked doing; to help me remember my surroundings.

I soon got bored and began typing normally. I typed a few things to Jack and even a love poem. And then what was around me again but with a different feature. After typing what I was going to do I actually did it. I got out of bed and walked up to the pouring rain outside. I sighed. I then heard tapping then squelching. My heart began pounding; I could feel my blood seeping through my bandage on my left arm. My breathing grew intensely and loudly.

The noises sounded like squeaking, like the window was being pushed upward, opening. The curtains showed a shadow beyond them but I couldn't tell what they made out. I grew scared, my eyes watered as the wind began pouring into the room. The curtains blew apart and I gasped.

Jet! Jet was standing at the wind sill! He quickly grabbed my neck and held me tight in his arms then jumped out of the window, pulling me out with him and landing on a mat that he had set out.

The rain drops poured on my face, my eyes closed. Jet was chocking me, I began gagging horrifyingly. I soon found myself looking deeply into the darkness as I passed out to unconsciousness.

About 5 in the morning, Jack woke up to an empty bed. He didn't see Elyon on the other side, he was confused. _Did she leave? _He thought.

He saw the laptop on the side where she slept, it was open. He looked at it, a folder was opened. It was everything that they had talked about. He wondered why she had saved it all. But he was glad she did. He then saw something unfamiliar. He smiled. "A poem?"

_I try to see a world without you._

_But for me it can never exist._

_I think I would end my life without your angelic kiss._

_Soft and gentle you reach for me._

_With your arms so strong and warm._

_I open my eyes and look at you._

_Its here that I belong._

_You're the one, and I know that I've never loved anyone else before._

_Thanks to you, I'm free to be all the things I want to be._

_You make me want to be a better me._

Jack chuckled as he read it. He thought it was amazing. He then saw something else that she had written.

_Wow, it's really dark outside. The storm is pouring rain. The electricity went out, the TV light shut off. The only light now is from the quick lightning. The thunder is loud and frightening. I'm getting out of bed. There is something making noises at the window. It sounds like tapping, but also like rubbing of the wet glass. The squeaking sound, sounds like the window is being pushed open. My heart is racing inside my chest. I think I made a stain on the bed from my nervous bleeding in my arm. My bad. Now it stings like crazy! The blood is pumping massively! I don't know how to fix it without Jack! But I shouldn't wake him. He sounds so dreamy; I wouldn't want to be rude. _

_I'm going over to see what is making that noise. It won't take long. Hold on._

Jack could see the drops of blood on his bedspread. It led over to the window. He walked over to it and saw that it was open. The wind was blowing in the water from the rain. Jack stuck his head out and saw nothing. He sighed sadly. "Oh Elyon." He knew that she either ran, followed something that she had seen, or had been taken. But he wasn't sure which, he was scared. Scared for Elyon, scared where she might be or what would happen to her. He then found hope. Her bleeding was leading the way to where she was.

* * *

WHOO!! Review and Return!!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy!! We're learning more about each girl as we go on. Keep reading! It gets better!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Abigail!! You're grounded!! Go to your room right now!!"

"What!? But mom!!"

"NOW!!"

Abigail stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door angrily. "Ugh!!" She groaned as she collapsed on the bed. "All summer I've been yelled at and tortured. I never have fun, I never go anywhere, I barley have any friends! I thought this summer would be fun but it's the worst ever!!" She complained, talking into her pillow. She took a deep breath; she looked out at the morning sun shining into her room.

The door to her room was suddenly opened. Abigail looked over, startled. She sighed. It was her younger sister. Out of all five brothers and sisters she liked Jessica, the youngest sister, the most. She was the only one who actually cared about her. Every time she got in a fight with her mom, Jessica would always come in to cheer her up. Abigail was just too busy lost in thought to remember that Jessica would be coming in.

"Are you ok Abby?" Jessica said as she sat on her bed.

Abigail scooted over and sat next to her. She sighed. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she said as she sighed. "I'm not having such a good summer though; I just need to get away from it all. Away from the screaming, from the noise, from the crying."

"You could if you wanted to, I won't tell," Jessica said with a smile.

Abigail was stunned with what Jessica had just said. It was a whole new tack to her baby sister. She hugged her tight, squeezing so hard that Jessica couldn't breathe. "You are the best little sister ever!!" She kissed her head then ran to her closet. She got a Nike bag and began stuffing some clothes, some food, her entire allowance and anything else she needed and could carry. She opened her window and threw one leg over the side. She looked back at Jessica who surprisingly winked at her. Abigail smiled as she climbed the side of the house, holding onto each brick on the side and climbed down.

Jessica walked over to the window and watched as Abigail crossed the street. As another car passed they eyed each other speechlessly. Abigail waved and Jessica waved back. They both smiled. Jessica watched as Abigail disappeared behind the bushes of a house and into their yard. She sighed and closed the window then headed back downstairs.

Abigail walked for at least half a mile before getting hungry. She was so mad at her mother that morning that she didn't even eat breakfast. She decided to make a quick stop and get something to eat before moving on.

She entered a small restaurant without looking at the name. She waited in line and began thinking about what she should order.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, can I have the number 5 please?"

The woman at the cash register began adding the price then looked back at Abigail. "7.99" She said.

Abigail handed her the money then took a seat close by. She waited for at least 20 minutes before her pancakes and chocolate milk had finally arrived.

Once she finally finished she waited a little to digest it. She felt so bloated but felt much better then she had before.

She walked into the bathroom for a quick moment before heading back out. She washed her hands with the green soap on the side and dried them off with some paper towels. She then looked at herself in the mirror at her light red hair that gently tickled her shoulders and didn't reach anywhere else. She moved her bangs from her brown eyes. She sighed heavily then headed back outside.

She walked out of the restaurant, leaving no tip because she wanted to save her money. She then walked over to the Southwick beach park in New York. She loved watching the little kids playing on the playground and the nice breeze that always blew there. There was even a nice and quiet beach that wasn't very crowded at this time of the year. She's been escaping there for a long time and thought that it was a wonderful place to start at, just as long as no one could find her. Or maybe she should get further away. _I'll stay here a while, then I'll go._

Little did she know that Maximum and Jet was watching her; He smiled evilly and chuckled. "Running away my dear Abigail? Don't worry. No one but me will find you, will save you, will destroy you."

* * *

Dun dun dun!! LOL!! Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Where are those reviews!? I wanna know what you think! Enjoy chapter six!!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"So what did you think of the movie Hope?"

"It was really cool! Thank you so much for bringing me!" Hope said kissing her boyfriend passionately.

"Anytime. So we're on for tonight right?" David asked.

"Totally."

Another kiss made Hope shutter with glee as they separated from the sidewalk to the front door of Hope's house.

Hope shut the door behind her with a loving sigh. She walked into her room and an unexpected visit.

"Hey sis, where've you been?"

"She was with her _boyfriend!_"

"Josh! Andrew! What are you doing in my room!?" Hope shouted at her two younger brothers.

"Playing Halo, wanna join us?" Andrew, the youngest brother of 10 asked.

"No! I want you both to get out of my room!" Hope screamed with fury in her voice.

"We almost got our high score!" Andrew announced.

"Yeah, can't you play somewhere else?" 12 year old Josh asked.

"No! Can't you!?"

"Whoo!!" Josh said as they both laughed loudly.

"Ugh!!" Hope stormed out of her room and into the kitchen where her mother was cooking lunch. "Mom! Why can't you buy them their _own _X-Box!?"

"Oh, honey, don't worry. They'll be out in no time, just be patient," her mother said kindly.

"I've been patient for years, I want my room back!!"

"Its ok sweetheart, you can just use my room for now."

"You _always _say that when I come to you about those _brats _being in _my _room!!"

"Just give them some time, they're children. And don't scream hun, baby Lillian is sleeping," her mother said.

"Ugh!!" Hope moaned again and stomped over to her mom's room and slammed the door behind her. She collapsed her head on the dresser and stood there for a while. Then lifted it a few minutes later, resting her chin on her arms. She sighed heavily, looking at herself in the mirror; at her silky, long, straight black hair that passed to the middle of her back, her bright blue eyes and short mini skirt and pink top. Then something unexpected popped up in her head. A short song. She couldn't help but sing; it was her favorite thing to do. "Who is that girl I see? Staring straight, back at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am, inside."

Her voice was a magnificent set of birds singing in the breeze. She sang all the time; it always calmed her down from stress, anger or sadness.

She walked over to the bed and collapsed instantly. Not moving, only staring at one spot on the wall, until she finally drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't till a quarter after 8 that she woke up. Her date with David had started at 7.

She yawned exhaustingly. She lazily sat up and looked over at the time. She gasped loudly and quickly jumped out of bed, zooming out of the room and into her own, thankful that her annoying brothers were no where to be found. "I can't believe I slept! Now I missed my date!!" She quickly put on a fast amount of makeup and some lip gloss. She grabbed her purse and took out her phone and slipped on her high heals. She dialed a number but it didn't ring, it beeping. _This number has been disconnected, please try at a different number._

"Damn it! I forgot that his phone was taken away from him!" Hope said to herself as she started her car and drove to where she was supposed to meet David. A nice romantic dinner outside.

She wasn't as far away from it as she thought and she was glad that she had written down the address. She quickly hopped out her car, locking it and checking herself in her mirror. She took a deep breath then quickly sped walked to the entrance. She stopped. She walked backwards to something familiar that she had noticed. She gasped as she ducked down behind some bushes in the front.

The most devastating and horrifying sight she had ever witnessed; started the worst summer of her life. _David?_ She thought hopelessly full of anger and regret. Tears building up in her eyes quickly. _How could you!?_

David was sitting at a table with another girl. The terrible sight was of course, the two kissing passionately. Hope remembered when _she_ had kissed him like that. She hoped that he would be the one but couldn't understand what was wrong with her! What made him deceive her! Was it her, or just him! She couldn't figure it out. Soon she couldn't even breathe! Rage filled her body instantly. She saw a tree and noticed some apples next to its trunk. It was an apple tree! She quickly grabbed one and threw it at them but only skinned David's back. He _did_ notice but eventually went back to eating and kissing the mystery girl. Hope couldn't stop. She wanted to get back at him badly. She grabbed another apple and gripped it tightly. She glared at them smiling at each other then when she got her chance, she quickly stood and slammed the apple forward. It landed right in the middle of the table, spilling all the drinks and splattering food everywhere. They both looked stunned and confused as they began cleaning up the mess. Hope angrily crawled away and hurried back to her car.

Just as she left, David finally noticed the apple and began looking around for who had thrown it, but didn't find anything.

Hope was so upset, so depressed. She couldn't believe that the summer was turning out this way. She didn't even want to go home at that moment. She did what she normally did when she was a kid.

She parked her car back in a parking lot of a nearby park. The Southwick beach park. She hid in the tunnel and soon fell asleep.

"Another lonely teenage girl for your collection boss," Jet announced as they stared at Hope from across the park that night.

"She will do perfectly." Max said with an evil smile.

* * *

Soo!? What you think? Everyone is coming together! Soon, H.E.A.R.T. will be formed!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!! Chapter Eight is here!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The soft, gently red hair of Regina was flowing in the wispy wind as she worked hard in the lawn of her neighbor, watering plants and planting buds and creating long lines for gardening and decorations for the front of the house. After a long hour she rang the doorbell to an old husky woman.

"Thank you for letting me work on your lawn Mrs. Applebottom," Regina said sweetly.

"No, no, thank you for making me a fresh new garden. Here's your money," the old woman holding up a 50dollar bill.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Regina said, rejecting to take her money.

"I insist. You did a lot of hard work, you deserve a reward," Mrs. Applebottom said.

"No, it's ok. I just like working with plants, it's my favorite thing to do," Regina said.

"Well ok then, take good care and fill free to come back anytime."

Regina smiled sweetly. "I will. Thank you so much," she said waving and walking back down the driveway as the door was shut behind her. She got to the side of the street but was blocked off before she could cross. A car sat in front of her. A window went down and the man driving gave her a smile.

"So, you like the wild life?" Max said.

"Um, yeah."

"Well I own a company on plants and wild life. How old are you? What's your name?"

"Regina and I'm 15."

Max smiled. "Would you like a job starting today?"

Regina didn't know if she could trust him, she barley knew him. But she loved plants more then anything.

"How about an interview?" Max asked.

"Um, ok, sure," Regina said nervously. _I guess I can give him a chance to see what this is all about._

"Great! Just come to this address at noon," Max said handing Regina a card.

Regina took it and looked at her watch. "But that only gives me 15 minutes."

"Exactly; see you there," Max said as he drove off.

Regina was left confused but didn't have a choice but to hurry home.

Regina spent her time wisely. Fixing her hair and getting her application ready.

Finally she was walking down the sidewalk and came to the front of the building. She stared at it for a while, hoping she was at the right place. It sure didn't look like a company to her; it was more like a haunted house.

She knocked on the door and it surprisingly opened automatically. It creaked open in the most freakiest way, frightening her, making chills run down her spine. She took in a deep breath then walk in a couple steps, leaving a slight sparkle of something behind her. It was as if pixie dust or maybe magic had made flowers bloom instantly at the edge of the wall of the building. Was it Regina who had done it?

The door slammed shut behind her, leaving her in pitch darkness. She tried walking forward with her arms up in front of her but had no idea where she was going.

"Hello? Sir? Is anyone here? Hello?" Regina called nervously; her heart pounding, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Child."

Regina gasped. She spun around numerous times but still couldn't see a thing.

"Over here."

"Where are you?"

"Behind you."

Regina didn't have time to turn around for she was suddenly grabbed by the neck and pulled back against someone's body. She tried screaming but another hand grabbed her mouth. Tears weld up in her eyes, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. The next thing she knew a cloth was shoved onto her face and she was drifting off to a cryonic sleep.

* * *

WWHOO!! READ REVIEW AND RETURN!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guess, where are the reveiws! Please! i wanna know what you all think!! Tell me everything! I'm VERY curious!!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Yes! We're finally here!" Teresa called as she stepped out of the car.

"Yeah! It took 21 hours but we're finally in New York City!" Adrianne said as she too stepped out of the car.

Teresa hugged her best friend and began bouncing around; she couldn't help but be hyper.

"Come on; let's go check out the hotel!" Teresa called as she ran to the other side of the car to get the key from her mom.

"Now hurry up; I'd like you to help us unpack; and you need to watch your sister."

"Yes ma'am," Teresa quickly said as she ran to the door 5 floors up. She unlocked the door and was automatically stunned. "This is amazing!"

"This is totally wicked!" Adrianne shouted as she shut the door behind her.

"This place is _huge_!" Teresa said running into every room she could find.

"Yo! We have bunk bed!" Adrianne called from the last room on the right.

"Get out!" Teresa shouted as she ran to her room. She smiled wide that it hurt. "I call top!"

They both began laughing the entire time they unpacked; which was strangely fast. They just couldn't wait to get out and see what New York had in store for them. And it had something truly unexplainable.

They finally got some fresh air as they walked down the sidewalk together, talking about all the things they would do while there.

"This is totally amazing. This is like the best summer I've ever had. Everything is going right. I'm on a vacation with my _best _friend in New York, I have the more incredible and sweetest hotel every _built_! I can do what ever I want here and check out all the cute boys walking around!" Teresa went on as she jumped around Adrianne with an unending glee. Giggles sounding her voice dramatically. "I mean, what can possibly go wrong!?"

Suddenly the wind began picking up, just as Teresa had wished for it to. "I just love the wind blowing on my face! It feels so wonderful! Like your weightless!" Teresa said as she leaned back with her eyes closed and her arms out wide.

"Whoa! This wind is blowing strong! It's like a hurricane!" Adrianne said, holding her hands in front of her and squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

When Teresa heard Adrianne scream she quickly opened her eyes to look at her. The wind suddenly stopped an Adrianne's hair burst out into monster frizzes. Teresa cracked up.

"That's it!" Adrianne said funnily. She suddenly began chasing Teresa as they laughed down the street. Then Teresa suddenly stopped, staring up very stunned. Adrianne caught up to her and grabbed her around her arms and stomach. "Gotcha!" When Adrianne noticed that Teresa wasn't moving she stopped and stared at her then followed her gaze. She gasped. "Is that a fire?!"

"Looks like another adventure," Teresa said as she ran forward.

"Aw! But I hate fire!" Adrianne wined.

"Come on!" Teresa called back.

They then got to the end of the street and stared up at the flaming building right before their eyes. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. But something got there attention away from the fire. A loud popping sound. They looked straight ahead and saw that a whole fire hydrant burst open and was spilling water everywhere!! It started leaning towards the building and began putting out the fire!

The girls then saw someone fall to the ground. Apparently, they had been sitting on it when it had exploded. They then saw another girl run up to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked the one who had fallen. Surprisingly the girl got up.

Adrianna and Teresa looked at each other then ran over to help her.

"They are finally meeting Oracle."

"Yes. Perhaps it is time to tell them of their destiny," The Oracle announced.

"Right away sir," Cedric said as he walked away.

* * *

"All the girls have so many differences. But have one common bond. Their misery, their sadness and anger that rages over them about their families, their lives, and their summers. Soon they will all connect." The Oracle kept watching the girls as they talked and got to know each other. "After that incident, stranger thing will keep happening to the girls, it's best to tell them now, before it's too late."

* * *

What you think?! Let me know! Help me out with some ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!! No reviews yet!! Come on guys!! i'm excited for this knew story but ur makin me feel like non of u lke it so far. Let me know what you think!!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Abigail was still sitting at the park bench but had pulled out a blank notebook and began drawing some kids on the playground, couples walking around the park, parents on benches watching their children, the ocean near by and even the play ground itself with its swings, slides, bridges and tunnels. As a matter of fact, one thing she noticed that she hadn't noticed before, something drawn in the tunnel. Feet. She was confused, she didn't understand, she thought it was something else but couldn't be sure. She quickly got up, staring at her drawing and walking over to the tunnel. She then set it down and bent to see in the tunnel. She was right. There was someone inside.

"Hello?" She said tapping on the boot of the stranger.

The legs of the stranger began moving and suddenly scooted out of the tunnel. It was a girl. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Were you sleeping in there?" Abigail asked.

"Yup," the girl said as she stretched.

"Why?"

"I ran away, I used to sleep in there when I was a kid and I didn't want to go back home after what had happened," the girl explained.

"I ran away too! Well this morning. My mom grounded me so I ran away. I'm Abigail."

"Hope."

The girls shook hands and began walking. Abigail led Hope to the bench she was sitting on so she could get her bag. "So do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, two annoying little brothers. They always get in my stuff and in my room and I never have my privacy! It drives me insane! And my mom doesn't even care! She just says crap like, give them time sweet heart, they're just kids, they'll get out sooner or later," Hope said, mimicking her mothers voice.

Abigail giggled. "My mom is kind of the same. I have three sisters and two brothers. My mom cares for me less even if I'm the second oldest. She just worries about the little ones. My oldest sister, Karen, is in collage and the other two are like best friends. But Jessica is like my best friend she wouldn't even tell my mom that I ran away; I hope. Then my two baby twin brothers are all my mom talks about. My dad is never home so I never see him. This is turning out to be a cruddy summer."

"Me too. My dad got in a car accident a few months ago," Hope said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Abigail said.

"It's ok; he was never the father type anyway. He was always hitting me and calling me worthless. I can't say that I hate him or miss him," Hope sighed then stopped talking altogether.

They got to the bench that Abigail was sitting on and stopped. Abigail stared in skepticism.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked.

"My bag! It's gone!" Abigail said nervously.

"What's it look like?"

Abigail began looking around. She then gasped out of no where. "It looks like that!" She shouted, pointing to a man walking away with her bag in his hand. "He stole it!" Abigail ran forward.

"Abigail! What are you doing!?"

Abigail reached for her bag and began pulling on it but the man just gripped it harder. "Let go! This is my bag! Stealing is a crime!"

The man then swung the bag around making it slip from Abigail's grasp. He stuck a switch blade to her face and backed her up against a tree.

Hope gasped frighteningly.

Abigail's breathing was fast and nonstop. And…hot. She was breathing hard, her mouth open wide to the blade only inches from her face. Then her breath reached the blade…and melted it! The whole silver blade melted and fell to the ground. Only the handle was left and a very surprised and scared man. He dropped both the bag and the handle of the blade and ran.

Hope shockingly walked up to Abigail, speechlessly stunned. "How'd you do that!?"

"I-I don't know," Abigail said as she reached for her bag and swung it around her shoulders. "Let's just keep going and forget this every happened, ok?"

Hope followed Abigail but was still too scared to speak. They were speechless for a long time until they stopped from a sudden heat blowing in front of them.

A whole building was bursting in flames. Fire sprung everywhere; firemen surrounded the street, blocking it off completely.

Abigail and Hope stared as they tried to put out the fire but couldn't. There was too much and their little hoses weren't big enough.

"Man! I _hate _fire!" Abigail said. "Let's walk back; I don't want anything bad to happen. With me, it normally does."

Hope sighed, looking at the red fire hydrant in front of her. She sat on it. "Why couldn't they just use this big thing to put out the fire? I bet if this top came off then it would put out the entire fire!"

Abigail looked at her as she began shaking.

"What?" Hope looked down and noticed that the fire hydrant was shaking! "Uh oh."

The entire thing just suddenly exploded, shooting her into the air and crashing to the ground.

"Hope!!" Abigail ran over to her new friend to see if she was ok. As some sprinkling water squirted them, two unfamiliar girls who had seen what had happened, walked up to them to see if Hope was alright.

"Are you ok!" The brown haired girl said.

Hope sat up. "You know, that's _exactly _what I wanted to happen."

They all looked over to the fire hydrant which was still spraying the building and surprisingly putting out the entire fire!!

All their mouths dropped.

"Hi, I'm Abigail," she said reaching for the brown haired girl to shake hands.

"Teresa."

"Hope."

"Adrienne."

They all smiled as they helped Hope stand.

"You know that thing probably won't stop," Adrienne said, once the fire had gone out. "It's connected down into the pipes."

"If only it could stop long enough for the firemen to cover it with something," Hope said as they all walked away.

Behind them, unnoticed, the fire hydrant stopped. The firemen quickly covered it with a big metal container and sealed it on tightly then let go. No water came out, it was completely solid.

* * *

Read and Reveiw!! It'll mean a lot to mean!! And don't forget my contest!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm SOOOO SORRY, i had MAJOR problems this summer, probably the worst summer of my LIFE!! First both my computer and laptop BREAK DOWN, i can't write OR send you guys my story, THEN my SECOND H.E.A.R.T. that i was writing for you guys DELETES on my laptop!! It sucked!! But i _can _send you the rest of my first story while i write the rest of my second one. Andthe worst part is that i was at the end of my second story!! UGH!! WELL, anyway, that's what happened and why it took so long for me to send you this chapter. I don't want to be one of those writers here that don't finish their stories.

And don't forget my contest! I feel ashamed that my story only got one review! Oh, and thanks again to...**IamACritic **for the amazingly awesome review, totally enspiring. However i don't know what the other generations mean.

Keep reading! It's going to get good!!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I felt so dizzy. My vision wasn't clear at all. No light was surrounding me, I couldn't feel my body. My heart was calm, my pumping blood was motionless, my lungs were breathing extremely slowly. I felt something cold on my skin. I could hear beeping; and voices.

My mind went blank as I saw a picture in front of me. Was it a dream? Was I dreaming? Or was it in plain sight right in front of me?

It was some type of pendant. It had a clear orb in the center. Surrounding it was an incomplete circle. The top of it, around ten o'clock, swooped off into a little curlicue. And at the bottom, another little loop hung like a pendulum. At twelve o'clock, there was a ring–perfect for a chain.

I took slow and deep breaths as I turned my head to the right and opened my eyes. I could see him. The one who had kidnapped me. Max. Well technically it was Jet, but you get the idea.

All around me I could see many mechanical things and so many chemicals of all colors.

Max was holding the biggest and thickest needle I've ever seen. I sure don't want _that _stuck into my skin!

I could feel my heart pumping louder as Max turned around. Just looking at his evil smile, his cricked teeth with yellow stains through the cracks just made me shutter. He was walking closer to me, Jet was somewhere on the other side of me, I didn't bother to turn my head. Max's eyes were now locked onto mine.

"Is it time for the big needle?" I heard Jet say.

"Oh yeah."

"Yay, I like the big needle."

"Don't worry Elyon; this will only hurt, a lot!!" Max said with an evil laugh that totally made me want to puke. But at the same time I felt like I swallowed something as hard as a rock when that needle came closer to my face.

I sighed angrily; I began getting my strength back. For some reason, that I just noticed right now, was that I wasn't even strapped down onto the bed I was laying on. These have to be the worst bad guys in the world!

Ok, I have to use my head. I need to think of a way out of here before they dissect me! Ok, here it comes. Time to run for it!

With one hack of spit in my mouth I chucked a huge amount of saliva on Max's face making him back away quickly with his eyes closed tightly and gag in disgust.

With my free time I quickly rolled off the other end of the bed and ran for the door. Of course, Jet was blocking my way. I shifted to the right and ran around the lab breaking everything I saw, spilling every chemical I saw in jars all over the mechanical things to ruin them all, listening to Max holler for his precious lab. It made me giggle to hear him whine the way he did. It made me want to do keep doing it.

I jumped onto a chair and jumped on a chandelier hanging from the top of the ceiling and began swinging on it, kicking everything I could with my feet as I got near them. Why would bad guys have a chandelier in their lab, I had no idea.

The thing wasn't even made of glass; it was plastic that immediately cut my palms from a broken piece on the end. It wasn't even hooked onto the ceiling as well as I'd hoped. It immediately came down, slamming on a table as I tumbled to the ground, taking many chemicals with me.

Now I was on my back with both men looking at me and a glass bottle containing a blue chemical wobbling on the table next to me. It tipped over spilling all over my face and into my mouth. Since I was sitting back I had no choice but to swallow it, it went in unwillingly.

I quickly spun around, gagging and coughing rapidly, wishing that I had _not _just drunken that.

My eyes widened. I could feel something moving on my back, or growing. It was digging into my skin, or was it coming_ out_!? I could feel something appearing on my head. Some kind of hat. My outfit was completely changing! I was so surprised. I went from tight blue jeans and a red T-shirt to a blue and white wavy dress! It went to my knees! My shoes changed to high blue boots that went inches from my knees, with white on the bottom and a light blue strap. The hat on my head was a light blue witch hat! What was happening to me!

What was on my back!? It was moving! It was big enough for me to see what it was. No way! Wings!? I had wings!? But how? What was in that chemical I had drank?!

Max's face was a surprise yet exciting expression. "It works! My formula works!" He was saying. "Get her!"

Oh, I don't think so! There's gotta be some way to make these freaking wings work!! Ok! Flap! Back and forth! Come on! Come on!

Yes! I flew upward and then forward! Man! I can fly _fast_! I flew right through the door just in time before it closed right between my body! I flew down hallways and noticed so many people and animals in cages. I couldn't believe that they captured so many people and animals just to experiment on them! I am _not _going to let them get away with this!

I looked around the huge room I was in that contained all these captives. There's gotta be an emergency release button around here somewhere. There it was! On the wall next to the exit. I quickly pressed the big red button and watched as every cage burst open and everything and everyone inside scurried around. I opened the door for them all to run free, and man there was a lot. I was holding that door for at least 10 minutes.

Once everyone was gone I looked around to make sure everyone was out. All but one. A girl with light reddish orange hair was laying on the floor of her cage. She looked unconscious.

I quickly picked her up and carried her away, flying to anywhere I could find. As I flew I wondered how long its been since I was gone from Jack. Oh no, Jack! I forgot all about him! I missed him so much! What am I going to do! I don't know my way around the city! I don't even know where I am now!

I sighed heavily as I rested the girl on a random building roof. It took a while before she awoke but at least she wasn't a crazed maniac like the rest of them looked like.

She opened her eyes then suddenly sat up in a bursting way. "Where am I?"

"The top of a building," I answered. Not the best thing to say to her right now. Wait a second! I can speak! My voice is back! This is unbelievable, but how!? The chemical I had drank must have given my voice back! This is incredible! Now I can finally talk to Jack!!

"What?"

"Well I saved you and everyone in that lab from being dissected."

"What!?"

"You were unconscious and I flew you away before they could kill you."

"What!!"

I paused. "I'm Elyon."

The girl finally calmed down after my sudden change in subject. She actually giggled. "I'm Regina."

"So how did you get in there?" I asked.

"This man came up to me and offered a job and told me to meet him so we can interview but the building I went in was pitch dark and I was ambushed. I kept having these dreams that they gave me this ability over plants and I could do anything. Then I saw me complete transformed into a completely different being, like a fairy, or an angel, or _something_. And then I saw this pendant."

I gasped. "A pendant?" I said, remembering the one I had dreamed about.

"Yeah. A girl was chosen to wield it and had the power over five young girls, about our age, and they were destined to fight evil over five worlds. It was a very strange dream. I could barely tell who the girl was but she had dirty blonde hair and her outfit looked exactly liked yours."

"What!?"

* * *

Well!! Please help me out and review!! The next one is coming sooner!! Especially because i've finished this story on my laptop!! Let's hope my laptop stays on this time!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you're enjoying my story!! Let me know in a reveiw!!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey, do you want to invite Abigail and Hope to the pool with us?" Adrienne asked Teresa the next morning.

"Yeah! That's a good idea. Good thing they gave me their cell phone numbers," Teresa replied. "Let me go change first."

Adrianne nodded as Teresa headed to her room. She locked the door and got out her favorite blue wave bikini. She held it up to her body. "Oh yeah, that's hot." But a sudden breeze came through the room; a room that had no windows. She looked around the spun to a sudden purple light. It was a purple spinning vortex in her own room. She didn't know how or even why it was there. Or where it led. But there was only one way to find out.

She walked up to the strange spinning circle, confused yet curious about it. She stuck her finger into it but couldn't get it back out. She began panicking and worrying. She was then being pulled into the vortex! She hollered loudly as she was finally swallowed whole. After taking her in, the vortex vanished.

"I cannot believe how many times my mother called me," Abigail said, listening to her voice mail on her cell phone and deleting them all. "It's so pathetic."

"Well can you blame her? She's worried about you," Hope replied.

"But I can't go back if I'm just going to get grounded for life. What's the point of having a horrible grounded, sealed up summer when I can have this wonderful outdoor excitement!?"

"Yeah, that's true. I wouldn't want to go home to my annoying little brothers. They're probably having the time of their lives without me there. My mom probably doesn't even care either," Hope announced. She sighed heavily as she put her head back on the table they were sitting at. Starring up at the wonderful blue sky. No burning sun, just clouds and wonderful breeze. "Let's just enjoy this while we can."

Hope squinted her eyes as she saw a small purple dot in the sky. "What is _that_!?"

"What?" Abigail said, leaning over to see what she was talking about.

"That!" Hope said, pointing. "That little purple dot."

"I don't see anything."

The little purple dot suddenly grew in size right before their eyes.

"You see it now?" Hope said.

The vortex got closer and closer to them. They both shrieked as they moved away but couldn't run fast enough before they were caught in the vibe. They tried running but it was as if they were running in thin air! They were then pulled backwards unwillingly and disappeared as the vortex did as well.

"Me? I was in your dream? That's unreal, I didn't even know you!" I said amazed at the things she was telling me. But I was totally confused at the same time.

"I know, I don't understand it either," Regina said.

A large breeze started blowing in. We didn't understand; it was pulling our hair to one side but not blowing. We turned our heads to see a purple vortex thing swirling closer and closer to us. My heart began pounding. We both stood but couldn't move away. I tried flying but now I was stuck in the air. I couldn't go up, down, or to either side. I was being pulling into that vortex. Soon I was surrounded by pink and purple swirls and couldn't concentrate! I was so confused. I noticed that Regina was being pulled along side me. I looked over at the entrance and saw it closing. What lays ahead of us, I had no idea.

* * *

Whoo!! Review and Return!!


	13. Chapter 13

This is when they learn about their powers! Can't wait!? Well read and hurry up!! Read and Return!!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

I was thrown to the ground along with Regina right beside me. I noticed the sky was pink and purple along with the vortex we had been sucked into. I also noticed that we weren't the only ones who were here. Three other girls my age were looking around in a confused way. One other thing…we were no longer in New York City!

"Come, come, this way."

We all turned out heads to see an old woman in her 50s. She wasn't too old but she looked like she could tell us where we were and what was going on. We all listened intently as we walked up a few stairs to meet her.

"My name is Meg; you are on the planet called Cathencar."

"Another planet?" Regina said, stunned. She sure likes to ask a lot of questions.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything inside." Meg said as she turned around and walked forward. We all looked at each other then followed.

We entered a large circled room that was totally white and had circles all over the floor. We all made a half circle around each other and looked at Meg who was smiling, happily staring at us silently.

"Every so often the Oracle picks guardians to guard the five worlds. I was one myself who made them all safe until they were under attack again. Now, you five young girls are given the duty of protecting those five worlds," Meg explained…about time she began talking.

"Why would we protect five worlds?" A brown haired girl said out of no where.

"Because Teresa–"

"How do you know my name?"

"From those five planets, each of you have been given the element to guard it. One planet belongs to you. One planet of the five is your planet," Meg continued.

Teresa was speechless, she was kind of stubborn, but we would have to put aside any differences to make friends if we are to be future guardians.

"Now, lets talk about your powers now," Meg suddenly said.

"Powers!? What powers?" Regina said, confused.

Meg sighed. "We'll take this slowly. Don't be surprised, you are all magical creatures now, it was chosen that you five shall be the new Guardians of the Five Worlds. Now listen up. Hope, you have the power over Water. Abigail, the one always afraid of fire."

"Please don't say it," the short haired Abigail said.

"You have the power over Fire."

"She said it."

"Regina, you have the power over Earth."

"Awesome!"

"And Teresa," Meg said as Teresa sighed annoyingly. "You have the power over Air."

"Cool, can I go now? There's a pool party and I'm totally going to miss it!"

Meg ignored her and turned to me. What was I? There are only four elements that I knew of. What could I possible be there for?

"Elyon."

My heart pounded nervously when she said my name. Don't ask me why.

"You have the fifth element and most important duty of them all."

"And that would be?" I said.

"Your element is Quintessence. A lightning ability that can do two things," Meg said.

I was totally in shock, what was I there for? I was just a normal girl who witnessed a crazed maniac who wanted my voice and blood to turn me into his little puppet and now I'm here being told that I'm some kind of super hero! This is totally insane!

I watched Meg nervously as she turned from me to a bald man and, I guess he would be his assistant. The bald man was holding a box; for a bald man, he was kind of cute…in a freaky adult kind of way.

Meg walked back over to us and opened the box. I was shocked. The pendant that Regina and I had dreamed about was laying nicely in that cushioned box! "This is the Heart of Cathencar. It holds the powers of all you five girls. And will choose its master and leader of the group," Meg said as she held it up by its chain. She let it go as the Heart began glowing bright pink. It floated over to Hope first and waited, then onto Abigail and waited, then Teresa and Regina and me. It stopped at me for a longer time then the rest of them. It opened its chain and landed around my neck!

I looked up at Meg. "Me?"

Meg nodded as she smiled.

"Oh no! Not me," I said as he removed the jewel. "I can't do this, it's just too weird!"

"Don't worry, in time you will all master your abilities and become very great at them."

I stared at the Heart; the glow of the jewel in the center never went away. I finally noticed all the girls staring at me, I felt a little embarrassed and somewhat afraid.

Meg walked up to me. She closed my hands around the Heart and smiled, what else is new. "Now, say guardians unite, and witness your power."

She let go and walked backwards towards the bald man and his assistant. I took a deep breath and followed Meg's lead. "Guardians, unite."

Suddenly four drops sprung from the Heart, they looked like tear drops but much bigger and rounder. They all had a specific color to them and knew exactly who to go to. A grayish colored drop circled Teresa, sending winds of great force all around her, blowing her hair upward and then completely covering her until she was no longer visible!

A light blue drop surrounded Hope with the power of Water. It sprung water everywhere that formed a huge ball around her making an air bubble inside as she transformed and completely disappeared behind the water.

A reddish orange drop surrounded Abigail as she was surrounded by a fire cocoon.

And finally a green colored drop surrounded Regina as roots and green magic surrounded her completely!

This was all truly amazing. The only question was, where was my drop?

All the energy in the room suddenly stopped as every looked at their brand new outfits.

Hope was wearing a green and blue top and bottom. The bottom was extremely high; she also had green and blue leggings with green boots that went almost to her knees and a blue strap. Her boots matched mine.

Teresa was wearing a completely white and silver armor with white boots and silver straps. Her shoulders had silver padding along with the silver metal skirt which was also armor. The rest of the suit was white and the only skin showing was her face, fingers and two spots on her chest.

Abigail was wearing an orange and red outfit. It was tight and half was orange and half was red. The orange side had red fire markings on it and the red side had orange. Her boots were dark orange with black straps; which again met close to her knees.

And finally, Regina was wearing a long green coat with a brown shirt and brown pants along with brown boots with a green strap.

This was so freaking cool! Except the fact that I didn't get a drop. That was what confused me and while everyone else admired themselves I was left alone. I was totally used to that.

"You like?" Meg asked as the group nodded.

"Why didn't I transform?" I asked sadly.

"Oh, because you are already transformed sweet heart. Max's goal was to force your transformation so that he could suck your magic and give it to himself. That is why you didn't get a drop. That serum he gave you will wear off in 24 hours, you already went 12. Good thing you got out of there while you could," Meg explained.

That's right! Me and Regina talked all night because it was already around 5 in the morning when we escaped. I noticed the sun coming up by the time we began talking.

"You see Max has always been after the Guardians. He tried to get you girls before you learned about your destiny, which is why you are here now. He almost got Elyon, and Regina would have been next. This was the perfect time to do it."

"Ok, so how did _I _know about all this before hand? In my dream?" Regina asked.

"Because I sent you the dream."

We all turned to the bald man standing with his assistant behind Meg.

"And you are?" Teresa said rudely.

"I am the Oracle. The one who _chose _you to be the new Guardians."

"But why did you choose _us_? What's so special about us?" Abigail wondered.

"Each of you has your own reason. For one thing, one of you had a mother who was once a Guardian."

"Which one!" Hope shouted.

"The others had gained the power of their planet during birth. It is all planned."

"Each of you has your own planet. Hope, the colors of your outfit indicates that your planet is Earth," Meg announced.

Hope looked at her clothes, realizing that the Earth itself is green and blue, not counting the clouds. And water, her element, was 95 of Earth, it made perfect sense.

"Abigail, your outfit says that Klepto is your planet. A world that has powers beyond imagination. Of colors of black, red and orange."

Abigail was stunned that this was actually happening to her.

"Regina, your planet is Tameran, a creature world."

Regina was speechless, trying to imagine such a world and what _kind _of creatures there were.

"Elyon, your planet is Quindolania, a world of white and blue colors. An electrified and powerful world."

I was speechless as well; I don't even think I can believe in all this.

"And Teresa, your planet is Cathencar."

"What?"

"Your element comes from here. Here is where Air is formed," Meg explained. After a long silence, Meg finally smiled again. "Let's practice your abilities, shall we?" She walked passed us all and obviously wanted us to follow her.

We all met in the middle of the room and Meg wouldn't stop staring at Hope. She still didn't say anything.

"Let's start with you, Hope."

I had a feeling that she was going to say that.

She walked over to the Oracle who brought over a cart with a four sheets over four things. The first one was a glass of water. She brought it over to Hope and gave it to her.

"Now, concentrate on the glass and take over your element of water."

Hope held her right hand over the glass and focused hard enough to make her vanes pop out. She brought all of the water completely out of the glass! She gasped in fright as she dropped the glass and closing her hand into a fist, making the water splat on the floor.

"Good," Meg said, even though Hope had totally messed up her floor and glass. "When you wanted that fire hydrant to put out the fire it followed your command over water. And even if you didn't know it; because you wanted it to stop long enough for those firemen to seal it up, it did." Hope smiled as the Oracle's assistant cleaned up the glass.

"Now for Abigail," Meg said, removing another sheet on the cart and revealing a candle. Abigail sighed nervously.

"Concentrate on lighting the candle," Meg said as she handed her the candle.

Abigail took it but held it far away from her body as she held her finger close to her face and closer her eyes. A fire shot from her finger tip and headed for the candle but totally missed and shot underneath it.

Abigail shrieked as she dropped it on the floor.

Hope knelt down and held her hand over the spilt water from her spilling it and put out the flame. She smiled as she and Abigail slapped hands.

"Very nice team work," Meg said. "You see Abigail, when you were frightened by that knife you triggered your fire element. With one blow of his knife, it melted instantly."

Meg went over to me this time. "Elyon, let's try you now."

She walked up to me and put her old hand on my back and took my hands and pointed them forward. "Concentrate on electricity. Think of anything, and when you're ready say the word Quintessence."

I saw Meg back away and push the girls away from me as well. She probably knew that I'd screw up; what a surprise. I concentrated on, well nothing but I still tried to think of something electrical to happen. "Quintessence." Suddenly a lightning bolt struck from my hand to the wall! It shot a light switch and turned out all the lights. Great, I messed up the electricity to the building! I'm so stupid!

The lights finally came back on and Meg was smiling in my face. I was totally weirded out by that.

"Very good, I had a feeling that, that might happen so I had a generator already hooked up. Now!"

This woman is totally weird! She doesn't stop smiling, for some reason she makes me want to smile as well.

"Focus on those brooms."

"Why?"

"Your element can make electricity and bring things to life. Now concentrate and say the word Quintessence." She said as she backed away again.

I looked at the broom leaning against a wall. I took a deep breath. I faced both my palms towards them as I eyed them evilly and focused hard about making them come to life. "Quintessence!" Both my arms glowed bright white!! The blast shot at the broom and actually made it dance around the room! I was totally shocked! I couldn't believe I had just done that! The broom even began flying around. Everyone ducked as it came their way. All except Abigail. What was she doing!? What was she thinking about doing!?

She held out her hands and looked evilly clever. She suddenly fired a huge amount of fire at the broom and burnt it completely. It then dropped to the ground.

Hope knelt down to pick it up but it immediately turned to ashes, she chuckled. "Cool!"

"More team work! Nicely done!" Meg congratulated us again then walked back over to the cart. She pulled out a pot of soil with the tiniest bud in it. She walked over to Regina and held the plant in front of her. "Concentrate on making this flower bloom," she told her as she handed it to her.

Regina took it with a smile and held her hand over top of it. Immediately the plant grew into a beautiful sunflower. She giggled happily at the sight. She enjoyed plants, that was easy enough to tell. But she didn't take her hand away so it kept growing and soon the roots popped out of the pot which broke instantly. Regina looked grossed out by the dirt all over her hand and whipped is off the best that she could.

Hope helped her, using the water still on the ground.

"Very good. Regina, even though you didn't notice, when you walked past every plant it grew from its roots like magic. Your power is extremely extraordinary." Meg walked over to the cart and grabbed the last sheet covering a small balloon then walked over to Teresa. "Teresa, blow into this balloon."

Teresa watched as Meg held the hole of the balloon open for Teresa to blow into it. And even I knew that she didn't mean for her to put her mouth on it.

Teresa waited for a while before taking a deep breath, aiming for the balloon hole and blowing deep into it. The balloon instantly grew in size but suddenly slipped from Meg's hands and began blowing around the room. We all giggled as it made that funny farting sound, then finally deflated.

"Wonderful. Now you will soon get better at your own abilities. My suggestion is to practice them every day. Not just alone but with each other. You need to be with each other more then ever now. Soon portals will be showing up all over New York because the Guardians have now been found. If you girls are ready then you will know how to fight what ever comes out on the other end," Meg explained.

"Which would be?" Teresa said.

I saw the Oracle create a purple vortex or portal, as Meg had just said, for us all to go home. One by one we all stepped through, and on the other side were in the middle of a construction sight.

"What are they trying to make this time? Another McDonalds?" Hope said funnily.

I smiled as I looked around. "This looks like a pretty good place to practice. There's barley no one around, we can just come here when they are done for the day."

Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"You are actually going through with this?" Teresa asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean you know what we can do, why hold back. We can't hide it or escape it, it's going to happen whether we want it to or not so I'm going to at least try."

I think they all started agreeing with me this time. I sure hope these guys will except me, unlike any other person I've ever met. Except Jack.

"Yeah, Elyon's right, let's give it a try," Abigail said.

"I'm in for it," Hope said after.

"Ok! Let's do it!" Regina replied.

We all looked at Teresa who hadn't wanted this at all but, neither of us did. She finally agreed as we all put our hands in and threw them into the air with many giggles.

"Hey!" Abigail shouted. "Look what I figured out our names spell!" She showed us all her left palm. Letters were written on them, all of our first letters were in them. Hope, Elyon, Abigail, Regina and Teresa.

H.E.A.R.T


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, guys! Enjoy chapter fourteen!!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Teresa shouted as everyone turned their attention to her. She held her arms in front of her, concentrating on a big block of cement at the construction site. She shot an enormous about of air at it and ripped it from where it was connected to main base of the construction building. She lifted it high into the air with all her might, a big smile was shown on her face.

"That was nice," Regina said.

The cement crashed back onto the cement base. "Just _nice_!?" Teresa said, staring angrily at Regina.

"Well, I can do something better." Regina held her arms out in front of her at the same cement block that Teresa had lifted into mid air. She concentrated hard as green magic drifted from her fingertips and made green spiked vines out from under the ground and surround the cement block. Her eyes narrowed. As her palms became fists the vines squeezed the cement so hard that it broke it into many tiny pieces!

"That was, ok," Teresa said, crossing her arms. I could see a bit of hate mixed with jealousy in her eyes, she definitely needs to chill.

Abigail was getting very good at her element. I just hope that Teresa could be a little more nicer to us. I'm sure she can change in time, especially since we need to work together to save the world, or what ever. Wow, I definitely need to get my facts straight.

"Hey Teresa!" Hope called, running up to her from who knows where. "I found a lake out back, come on, we can practice together."

Teresa and the rest of us followed Hope to a small but affectionate lake behind the construction site. It was a little dirty and wasn't very big but completely worked for practicing water and air together.

Hope held out her hands and got together a huge water ball and raised it into the air. She made it steady and completely round. "Ok, now get the water out from the middle," she instructed Teresa.

Teresa held out her arms in front of her and blew hard wind into the water ball, making a huge air bubble in the middle.

"Cool!" Regina said.

Hope lowered the water ball and opened a huge door. "Everybody in!"

Regina was first then Teresa and Abigail. I was very confused on what she was planning but eventually went in as Hope followed then closed it behind us.

I was surprised that the bottom of the water bubble was completely firm and steady. We didn't fall through it and could breathe on the inside. The bubble then went down deep under the water as Hope moved it around, showing us everything underneath. It wasn't much but we knew she just wanted to try out her new ability, and I could definitely tell that she enjoyed it.

"This is so cool!" Abigail announced as Hope giggled.

I couldn't believe how deep this place was, I didn't expect fish to live around here either. What kind of a lake is this!?

"Is this a lake, stream, river or well, it can't be an ocean," I said.

"I thought it was a little pond, but now it seems much bigger," Hope announced as she drove us around the water.

Then something out of no where appeared right in front of us. A portal!? Underwater!? But how?? I was so confused.

Hope tried to steer us away from the portal but as usual, it sucked us right into it.

We appeared in more water on the other side. Hope quickly drove us upward to see where we were taken this time.

We got to the top and saw a very unfamiliar place. We definitely weren't in the construction site anymore. It was a whole different place, a whole other world. But the question was…which world?


	15. Chapter 15

Whoo! New planet! Sweetness! Bring it on!! ENJOY!! And dont' forget to review!!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"The girls have entered another planet, this time, they weren't summoned. They must close the portal before leaving," Meg said to the Oracle as they watched the girls.

"You forgot to tell them of the _other _worlds," the Oracle announced.

"Well, it must have slipped my mind," Meg said, mistakenly.

"Find them afterwards, and tell them of their confusions," the Oracle ordered.

"You mean of their growing abilities?"

"Growing abilities?"

"Yes, each ability grows in strength the more they use them. Like Elyon will be able to talk to any electrical item, Regina will not only control plants on earth, but also rock, what ever is made on earth, she can feel things coming from a mile away if she only concentrated on the ground, Abigail's fire will be as powerful as a natural bomb, Teresa can not only create powerful tornado's and any other air tricks, but she will be able to move things with air and be so thin as air that she would become invisible. And last but not least, Hope. Her ability over water will become greatly powerful. She can hear from great distances and control any liquid possible, even you know what."

"You know that, that is forbidden to mention to her," the Oracle said.

"I know, I know. But the past leader and controller over water was able to master it. She could make anyone do what ever she wanted. She had control, that's what she wanted," Meg explained.

"And she's still alive," the Oracle said.

"She survived!?"

"And something tells me that she's going after the Guardians. But one guardian in particular."

"Who?" Meg asked.

"Her daughter."

Man how I wished that Meg was here to help us understand what we were doing here and what to do _now_! Without someone guiding us, I fear that I don't want to be here after all. I don't want to do this, I'm so scared. This place is the darkest place I've ever seen. No light was shown anywhere. It was pitch black, even though when we left it was almost noon. It was also the creepiest place I've ever been too.

"Where are we?" Regina asked. That was one question we all wanted to know.

Everything around us looked so dead. It was terrifying. Not a very good welcome if you ask me. I didn't even see any people around, or creatures, or who ever lived here. It didn't look like much.

"I wanna go home!" Abigail shouted frighteningly.

"We all do, but this is our job, we need to investigate these kinds of things to get better at them. We need to find out what is going on, learn more about our surroundings so we can defeat, uh, what ever we need to defeat," Hope instated.

"Yes but how!? We don't even know where we are! We're practically lost and don't know what to fight, how to fight it or even why!" Regina screamed nervously.

"This is what we do, of course we'll be afraid on our first day," Hope replied.

"You don't sound at all scared to me," I said as Hope turned to me. Strangely, she was completely quiet. She didn't have a single expression on her face, except maybe worry. But why? Then I looked closer. She didn't seem to be looking at me at all! She was, looking _behind _me! Uh oh!

I didn't want to look; I knew something bad would be glooming up behind me, or dripping saliva down my shoulder, or breathing down my neck, or any other worse thing. I took a deep breath and quickly glanced behind me. Nothing. What would Hope be staring at then? She still _was _staring at something. Her face grew more frightful.

"What is it Hope?" Regina asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I hear something. It's coming this way," Hope said.

"Like what? What do you hear?" I asked.

"And why can't _we _hear it?" Regina asked.

"I can't tell what it is exactly, all I hear is big thumping and voices. They're getting closer."

"What are the voices saying?" I asked curiously.

"They're saying 'the new Guardians are here,' 'they've arrived,' 'time to get our revenge and kill them'."

We all gasped in fright. I couldn't believe this was happening. This was real; it was actually going to happen.

"I'm outta here!" Abigail said as she ran back into the water bubble. The rest of the girls followed and Hope was last. But I was still standing on the dirt next to the water. I wasn't going in, I wasn't leaving, I wasn't quitting.

"Guys! We can totally take them! Our powers are truly amazing! We can't run away from our responsibilities!" I said, being the leader has its advantages. I never thought _I _would be the one to tell everyone to fight for what they believe in, for what they need to do. I've always been afraid of fighting. Sometimes, when I got truly mad I'd be unstoppable. Let's hope I am now.

"I'm with Elyon!" Hope said. Figures she'd be the first to say that.

"Yeah, me too, I mean, why not right?" Regina said as Abigail slowly followed her out of the bubble.

Everyone looked at Teresa still in the bubble. She finally sighed and said, "fine! But I'm not going to like it."

Hope closed the bubble and hid it under the water until we got back.

"Good. Now, who wants to fly?" I asked as I lifted off the ground with a big smile on my face.

They all smiled back at me and soon started flapping their own wings. It sure didn't look hard but it was _much _tougher then it looked; and _much _cooler then it sounded.

We all flew a little higher and I led them all, well anywhere but that dirty swamp. I wondered why it was so dark here. It seems like it's never had any sun at all! Who controlled this place anyway? Who would be so cruel to kill everything!? Well, I guess we'll find out.

The swamp seemed bigger then I thought. We were still flying over it. I then saw something under the water. It was swimming closer and closer near us. I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked.

"Get away from the water."

"What?!" She questioned.

"Now!!"

I quickly flew as high as I could, watching Regina and Hope head to the right and Teresa and Abigail head to the left.

What came out of the water was an unexplainable, unthinkable monster! Well sea monster, or what ever it was, and it was enormous! It was some kind of snake or something and kept getting longer! Heading for me! Wasn't I high enough!?

Apparently not now that I was riding on top of its head!!

"Whoo!! Go Elyon!!" Hope laughed.

I felt like I was surfing an enormous wave on an extremely lumpy board. "A little help!!"

"Right!" Hope said, holding out her arms and making the water rise from the swamp, completely covering the snake monster and taking it down along with an enormous wave! Damn!

"Whoa! Did, did I do that?"

"Yeah! You rock Hope!" Regina said happily as she patted her on the back.

They all joined me up higher in the air as I led them away from the swamp once again; I _so_ didn't want to stick around for that thing to come back.

"What now!" Regina asked in mid flight.

"I don't know! You tell me! Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Ooh! How about that dark and scary castle over there!" Hope pointed.

We all suddenly stopped and stared at the unbelievably tall castle.

"Is that a castle or a fortress?" Teresa asked.

"What ever it is, we need to go inside," I said.

"What!?" Abigail said worriedly.

"We have to!"

"We don't know what could be in there!"

"Trust me Abigail; you'll be fine," I said warmly as I headed forward. Hopefully, they'll follow me. And hopefully, I wasn't getting them into danger on our first mission, I don't want to be a bad leader, a bad leader who got my new friends in 11 years killed!

We landed on the east side of the castle on the top of a balcony. Did I mention that it led to a hall with millions of _other _halls that we had no idea led or what was on the other side? But this whole place looked so abandoned. What kind of a place is this!?

"Cool! It's like a big maze! Except if you exclude the fact that it's in a spooky castle and we need to fight evil and stuff," Hope said with a smile.

I looked to the first left and then the first right, this was so weird, which way should we go. "Let's try going here first."

"Wait!" Hope called, stopping me from turning to the left. "I hear voices over there!"

"It's a dead end!" Regina suddenly said.

"How would you know that?" Teresa said.

"I don't know, it's like I can feel it somehow. Hold on, let me check." Regina knelt down and placed her hands on the floor. "Yup, definitely a dead end."

"There are voices over there too!" Hope said pointing to the right.

I could definitely tell by Regina's change in facial expression that she had an idea. Let's hope its better then mine.

"Hope! I can probably lead us to where there are no dead ends, could you tell us if there are any people there?" Regina asked.

"No problem."

So now we were headed straight and have been for quite a long time. Every time a good path came around Hope checked to make sure there were no people there. Now we were swerving in every direction.

"What about here?" Regina asked.

"Nope," Hope said shaking her head. "Wait!"

Everyone froze.

"What do you hear?" I asked.

"Definitely voices, but not like the other ones I've heard," Hope said looking in the direction to the left of me. It was pitch dark but Hope looked at it as if she could see what was on the other end. Could she? "I hear people hurting someone, someone who may not be bad! He sounds good. We've gotta help him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I immediately said.

"Why?" Abigail asked.

"The last time I trusted someone it ended up being my downfall, you have no idea how horrible it was. I trusted him and he totally betrayed me in a matter of minutes."

"Yeah but now we have powers, we can take them, just like you said," Teresa said.

"Come on, let's just check it out," Hope said.

"But we'd be letting ourselves be visible to our enemy," I warned.

"We can take them," Abigail said, putting her arm on my shoulder as if to calm me down. Ok, I had to admit I _was _a little nervous. This place is so scary to me I didn't want to get hurt for _real_. But I've got to try, as do we all. "Ok, let's do it."

We all headed down the long hall. Abigail was nice enough to give us a light until we finally got to the end. What a surprise. What we saw was a large army of some of the _ugliest _creatures I have ever seen. They were waiting for us, in the biggest oval room; turns out, all the hallways led to this one room, go figure. Question is, what were all these monsters doing _here_.

"Welcome guardians."

I gasped. That large lizard, water snake thing from before! But how!?

"We've been waiting for you."

That snake had white hair, a long scaly body and tail and to long arms. In his left hand I saw a chain that held a boy on the ground just a few feet under him. The chain was wrapped completely around his arms and chest. He was looking up at us with his mouth completely taped shut with cloth. That must be the boy that Hope had heard. So theywere torturing him. But why?

"Attack!"

"Uh-oh," I said in panic.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys!! Hope you enjoying it so far! There's plenty more where this came from! Keep reading!

Thank you: **IamACritic**

for the amazing review, it really helps. And yes the last guardians will be in the story (but not this one, the second one which is coming up soon.)

Keep reading and find out what happens!!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Ok, you guys ready?" I said as the creatures moved closer and closer towards us. "Guardians attack!"

We all jet into the air and began attacking with all we had!

"Quintessence!" I shouted, shooting mega lightning at all the creatures below me. I looked over to see Hope screaming 'water' and trapping many creatures in a water ball then smacking them against the wall. Then Abigail yelling 'fire' and trapping a large amount of creatures in a fire cage. I was amazed that they really didn't want to hurt them.

"What's the matter Guardians!? Can't kill yet?" The snake creature shouted with an amusing laugh.

Teresa began circling more then she's ever circled before; she created a huge tornado that sucked up a _whole bunch _of creatures and slamming them into the walls and back to the ground, she even tried to get the snake thing but he was way too big.

"Teresa!" Hope shouted right before the snake could slam a fist on her. They took each other's hand and shot their element at him together. Water mixed with air made ice! It was amazing the way they froze that thing, but of course it instantly broke it and began reaching for the girls again but they kept circling funnily.

I noticed that Regina wasn't a part of this battle. I quickly flew over to her, dodging arrows thrown at me by those damn creatures. I got to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter? Why aren't you fighting?"

"There's no plants in here to do my thing! Earth is useless if I'm not outside," Regina said sadly.

"You know, when I was little I watched a lot of cartoons. And something I learned was that Earth was all around you. Plants are not all that makes up this planet, rocks and life also make up Earth. This building is made of Earth," I said with a big smile as Regina looked around. "Try it."

She took a deep breath and held out her arms and closed her eyes, it wasn't long before a huge block came flying out of the wall and crashing into the big snake!

"Awesome!" I shouted.

"Thank you so much Elyon! You truly are our leader!" Regina shouted as she hugged me tightly; I chuckled.

I turned back to the battle and saw Hope splashing water all over the snake creature!! It was amazing! Soon Abigail and Teresa helped out and finally brought him down! He completely let go of the boy's chain.

The boy shook himself free and took off the cloth around his mouth. He then began jumping and attacking all the creatures in his way. He was headed for the hallway we came out of! Was he just going to leave us!?

Out of no where the snake creature bounced up and grabbed Hope! She screamed and I saw that her face was turning purple! She was suffocating! That sake was squeezing her too much!

I gasped horrifyingly. "Quintessence!" My lightning strike sent the snake creature flying into the next wall. I looked back over to the boy; he was still there! He was moving a cement in the wall and took out a sword! Wow!

Wait! A sword! These creatures all have swords! A big grin appeared on my face. "Quintessence!!" I shot my lightning at all the creatures' swords. They started wobbling in their hands. Sweet! They came to life! Awesome!! This is so exciting!

I looked back over to the boy. He was aiming his sword. He was going to throw it!

Another screech from Hope and I noticed that she wasn't freed when I attacked snake creature! I was totally shocked; especially when my new friend passed out to unconsciousness. That was _totally _un-cool.

The boy pegged the sword and aimed it perfectly at the snakes arm! He let go of Hope instantly as he cried helplessly in pain.

The boy jumped over all the heads of the creatures and made it in time to catch Hope before she hit the ground. I sighed in relief.

The boy then headed for the same hallway. He turned to me. "Come on! We gotta get outta here!" He called.

"Guys! Fall back! Follow the boy!" I called to the rest of my team.

They all followed me as we soared through the hallways.

The boy stopped. "Which way?!"

Regina made her way to the front and led us all back to where we came. We got to the balcony and jet freely into the air. I grabbed the back shoulders of the boy and Teresa grabbed Hope and we all headed back to the dirty swamp!

We all landed and that was when I noticed that we couldn't get back home without Hope. We all tried everything to get her to wake up before any of those creatures caught up with us. Nothing was working.

The boy took her and laid her down nicely. He felt for a heart beat and began pumping on her chest. Guess that snake thing knocked the breath right out of her. Then he did something totally unexpected. He did mouth to mouth to breathe some air into her lungs! Totally shocking! I mean couldn't Teresa have put air into her!?

Hope suddenly began coughing and gagging. She reached for my neck with one hand and the boy's neck with the other. She pulled herself up and began breathing gently.

"Hope, you've gotta listen to me; we need to get home now! You need to call up that water bubble!" I said. She thankfully was awake enough to understand what I said.

The water bubble popped up in front of us and we all quickly rushed in. The boy and I held her and walked her in ourselves as she dove us under the water and in the direction of the portal.

We were finally through! Man I was _so _glad to be home! But home wasn't feeling so happy to see me! The Heart of Cathencar around my neck suddenly pulled me out of the bubble and back to the portal. I was totally caught off guard so I didn't have much air in my lungs to hold myself conscious!

The Heart glowed bright pink as it began closing the portal!

After that! I was totally out cold!

* * *

When I woke up I was, well, I had no idea where I was. All I noticed was I was surrounded by all my friends, I was laying on a bed and the lights were out. Well maybe they were on but it was really dark.

"Hey, are you ok?" Abigail asked.

I took a deep breath as I sat down. "Where am I?"

"Oh, my parents own a restaurant, we're in the basement," Regina said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About four, how are you feeling?" Teresa asked.

I looked around and noticed the boy standing on the other side of the room, leaning on the wall with his foot rested on a chair. He was very silent. He wore black leathered, jean pants and a long brown jacket. "Um, maybe we should practice a little more before going home, ok?"

"Sure," everyone answered excitedly.

* * *

"I wish I was at home! It'd be warmer and not bat infested!" Abigail said as she ducked from some bats swarming out of the cave we were in.

"I'm starving! I wish I had a big sugary donut!" Hope said with a big smile.

"Bats, are more afraid of us then we are of them, right?" Abigail asked, holding herself and shivering.

"In your case Abigail, I think it might be a tossup," Teresa said with her arms crossing and a small smile.

"Enough about bats and donuts, its time for magic practice," I said, holding up the Heart of Cathencar. "Are you guys ready to jam?!"

"Ooh! Jam donuts!" Hope added.

"Shush," I said as the Heart began glowing bright pink in my palms. "Guardians unite!"

Our five drops suddenly sprung from the Heart and surrounded us with out element, transforming us into our incredible forms and magical outfits. It totally rocked! I loved our wings as well!

By the time our transformations were complete Teresa was already in the air spinning and twirling in many twists and circles outside the cave. She dove for the lake and lifted herself up right before she hit and skidded it only inches from the water. She swooped back into the air with more flips. This is the most I've ever seen her take effort in flying. It was pretty cool.

"Show off!" Hope said as Teresa flew past her blowing wind through her hair and totally frizzing it up.

Abigail circled her wrists in a smooth and calm motion, creating fire in her palms; but the fire grew too big and eventually dropped and burnt up into smoke in the dirt.

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. "Quintessence!" I shouted as I shout a lightning bolt at a big rock, busting it to bits! I smiled happily, I was finally getting the hang of it; too bad I couldn't practice bringing things to life, not much around here but rocks, dirt and water.

Regina took a deep breath and touched the ground. Her green magic surrounded a big spot on the ground around her as pink and purple flowers began ground out of the dirt.

"Pretty good," Abigail said.

"Yeah, but can you do anything else but flowers?" Teresa said, walking up to us after her big flight.

Regina seemed to have gotten very offended by her comment. She took her anger out on the big cave. I looked up to see what she was aiming at and saw a big cliff right above us! Regina walked up to the rock wall and punched it as hard as she could, making us all gasp in astonishment. A huge rock bolted out of the side of the cliff and was shot at another huge rock on the shore of the lake. They both blasted to tiny pieces of rock as we all clapped. Well, except for Teresa of course.

"Oh yeah! Top this!" Hope said, holding out her hands at the lake behind us all. "I give you, Teresa!" She made a water formation to look exactly like Teresa! It was hilarious, and cheered up Regina instantly. Well, it was _almost _perfect.

"Yeah! Thanks for the nose!" Teresa said, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Teresa with a broken nose!"

We all started clapping and giggling at her work.

Hope smiled and giggled back; she then put down her arms and began bowing. But that mistake made the water act up and form a normal ball of water that splattered all over us! And not only that; when Hope collected the water from the lake she took sea creatures along with the water!! Crabs, eels, starfish, and fish. It was totally disgusting!

"Hope!!" Teresa called in annoyance.

"Eww! Crabs!" Abigail shouted as she shook a crab from her hair.

* * *

We were finally back in the city when the sun went down; it was probably around seven, and back in our human forms. We decided to stop at Regina's for a bite to eat at her parent's restaurant. I couldn't believe that I actually tricked this place into giving me free food once. Oh well, the past was behind me. "Well, that went well, don't you think?"

"At least the crabs scared the bats away," Teresa said.

Abigail began acting up again. "I feel something down the back of my neck!"

I walked up to her and lifted her shirt from her skin. "Um, you promise not to freak if I tell you what it is?"

Abigail shook her head and made an 'uh-uh' sound.

"Then it's just a hair," I said flicking the eel from her shirt down a sewage hole.

"Come on in guys! My mom made the best dinner for us tonight! I totally want you guys to try it before we put it on the menu!" Regina said.

"Really!? What is it?" I asked as we all walked in through the back kitchen which was surprisingly dark.

"Its–"

"Girls! I have some bad news!"

We all turned to Meg as she entered the kitchen on the other side in front of us. How'd she get here! What was going on!?

"That eel down Abigail's neck was poisonous!?" Hope asked.

"What eel!?" Abigail freaked.

"What are you doing back here?! Where did you come from!?" I asked.

"No time for that, come with me, we must go back to Cathencar right now!"

We all looked at each other curiously then followed Meg into the corner of the kitchen to another door. A back alley which was even darker now that the moon was up. Eww! The dumpster! Man that smells! On the other side of the dumpster, right on a wall was a portal! Meg walked right through it. We all took one last look at each other before following.

* * *

WHOO!! Don't forget to review!! I want to know what you all think!!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey!! My story's almost over!! : ( But don't worry! There _will _be a second one!! Stay tuned!!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

We were now back in the same building where we learned we had powers. In Cathencar; probably the prettiest planet so far.

"Ok, so what is this all about?" I asked.

"A new Sorceress has finally come; we need you to go after her!" Meg said.

"Finally? You act like you knew she was coming but not the exact time," Teresa said.

"Exactly!" Meg announced.

"Ok wait! Before we talk about this _Sorceress_, it's time to spill!" I said.

"Spill what?"

"Where we were when we went through that portal!?"

"The portal? I got you from the basement of the Jasmine Dragon Restaurant," Meg said.

I sighed hopelessly. "No! The _other _portal that led us to another planet! I know you were watching us! What world was it!?"

"Oh! Well you didn't think that the ones trying to destroy the Five Worlds came out of thin air did you!?"

We were all silent at what Meg had just said.

"There are much more planets out there then just those five worlds. Some are good and others are bad."

"So which one did we go into?" Regina asked.

"You went to the planet of Oridia Or-id-ee-a," Meg answered.

"Oridia?" Hope said.

"Can you explain to me why I was pulled out of the water bubble from the Heart of Cathencar?" I asked.

"Of course, you forgot to close the portal when you left. You must always close the portals or creatures from Oridia will attack Earth!"

"Ok, so is there a reason why they want to kill us?" Regina asked.

"Enough about that, this is important! The Sorceress is going after one of you Guardians! There's no telling what she can or will do to you, you need to be prepared!"

"Which one is she after?" I asked. Meg didn't answer. I sighed annoyingly.

"Who is she? Why is she after us?" Teresa asked nervously.

"Her name is Quintessa, sound familiar?"

"That's close to Quintessence, but who is she?" I asked.

"I told you, she's a Sorceress after one Guardia in particular, its hard to say why or who," Meg said as she looked down.

"So are you saying that you _do _know which of us she's after?" Teresa asked.

Meg still didn't answer.

"Meg! Come on! We have to know!" I begged.

"The Oracle forbids it!"

"What!?"

"Listen girls, there are things in this world that we cannot warn you about. You are the new Guardians; you must figure it out yourself. There are even clues and information about why you were chosen and about your powers, but again, you _must _figure them out on your own. The Oracle forbids me to tell you anything. Sometimes, they can be too dangerous and others may be heard when you are not even ready. I am sorry. Quintessa isn't close to you yet; you need to keep a low profile with transforming, you don't want her to spot you too soon," Meg finally finished.

We were all so silent for the longest time. Meg didn't even say anything afterwards. Nothing except, "maybe you should get home now, watch out for Quintessa, she's very tricky."

We followed her instructions and headed back to the portal.

Once on the other side I closed the portal and we walked back into the basement of the restaurant.

"So since you all ran away, maybe you could–"

"Not me," Teresa said, interrupting Regina. "I still have a family and friend to get to, how long have I been gone?"

"Two days," Regina answered.

"What!?"

"Relax, I've been gone for five," I said, counting the three days I was with Max.

"And Abigail and I have been gone for three," Hope said.

"I've been gone for one," Regina said.

"I've got to get back!" Teresa said.

"Ok, well the rest of you can stay here if you want, I have an extra room," Regina said.

"Not me, well I will, but I need to see someone first," I said.

"Ok, that's fine," Regina said with a smile.

I got to Jack's house, _finally_, but I didn't get any sleep for the whole night. By the time the door to the house opened I was falling to my knees, staring up into blackness. I couldn't help it, I was exhausted, it took a while finding his house. Next time I'll remember where it is.

The last thing I heard before passing out was the sound of my name.

I woke up about mid day to the beautiful blue eyes of Jack. I could stare in his eyes forever.

"Elyon? Are you ok? Elyon!"

I sat up quickly with a big smile on my face. "Jack!!"

Jack was silent; his expression was totally confused and weirded out. "Did you just talk?"

Oh yeah! He still doesn't know! Well time to tell him!

It took about a whole hour until I finally got a chance to take a breath from telling Jack everything I knew.

Afterwards, Jack was totally speechless, I hoped he believes me, and doesn't think I'm crazy.

"That' is totally amazing!"

I chuckled.

"I can't believe this! So, wait, who is this Quintessa person?"

"A Sorceress after one of the Guardians. I don't know who yet, but I'm scared for them. Or me. I don't get this, it's all happening so fast," I said sadly.

Before I knew it I was pulled into a warm hug. I totally didn't want to let go.

"Don't worry; I'll be here with you. It won't be you."

I sighed happily.

"And besides, I can't wait to see you transform and beat her ass!"

_That_ cracked me up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Jack said, pulling away with a smile. "My dad emailed me. He said he was coming back."

"Really?! That's great!"

"But he also said that he wanted to talk to me about something; and I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be fine. And if not, then I'll teach him a thing or two," I said, giggling and making him laugh as well. After a while I finally spoke again. "When did he say he was coming?"

"In about a week. Why?"

I smiled and took Jack's hand, leading him for the door. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends."

"Teresa! Where have you been!?"

"Mom! Calm down!" Teresa hollered.

"We were worried sick!" Her father announced.

"It's been two days! We were about to call the police!" Adrianne said in a worried way.

"Guys! Chill! I was just visiting an old friend. I ended up staying there for a couple nights and forgot to call you. I'm sorry!" Teresa explained.

Her parents were quiet for a while, until her mom spoke up again. "I don't believe you! Go to your room right now! Don't come out! And don't leave again!"

"Ugh!!" Teresa shouted as she walked to the door of her room. She stopped and remembered that she had locked her door the last time she left so she could change for the pool party; it was still locked. She looked through the whole of the lock and blew some air into it to turn the lock from the inside; and it worked. Teresa chuckled to herself as walked into her room.

"I wonder what my parents are doing right now," Abigail said. She was lying on the floor while Hope was on the bed above her, both their hands were resting behind their heads as they talked and looked at the ceiling. Regina was making breakfast.

"Who cares!? I'll live the rest of my life here in this room with Regina; and you. I don't need my parents and annoying ex-boyfriend. I'm a Guardian of the Five Worlds! I can do what ever I want! And I intend on doing just that!" Hope said with an exciting smile.

"You know what, I agree with you. From here on in, it's just you me and our magic!" Abigail said happily.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked into the room where Hope and Abigail were sleeping from last night.

Hope and Abigail were still in bed. I giggled. They were such bums.

"Hey Elyon!" Abigail said from the floor.

"This is Jack."

"Hey Jack!" They both said at the same time.

"Jack, this is Hope and Abigail, they're part of the group too," I said; I knew that he knew that when I said that they were part of the group it meant that they had powers as well. It kind of feels good to have him know my secrets, it give me less worry and more confidence. And that I can finally talk to him, it feels amazing.

_**Boom!!**_

Smoke poured into the room from the open door to my right. It led to the kitchen, looks like someone doesn't know how to cook.

We all walked into the room coughing and pushing the smoke out of our faces with our hands, it wasn't working well. Too bad Teresa wasn't here.

I saw in between the smoke that Regina was trying to put out a fire with a rag, slapping it on the fire like it was a rat, but it wasn't working.

Hope moved to the front and held her hands in front of her. She sprayed the fire out instantly. The smoke finally cleared.

"Awesome!" Jack said with a smile. I chuckled.

"What happened?" Abigail asked.

"Um, we had a little accident," Regina said.

"We?" I wondered.

Then from behind the other side of the counter, the boy from Oridia slowly rose in shame.

"I asked Chris to watch the eggs while I quickly went to get the drinks from the other room and he didn't do so well; I think he accidentally dropped something into it that made it explode," Regina explained.

"Sorry, it was an accident, please don't be angry," Chris said sadly.

"Don't worry, its ok, we're not that kind of people," Hope said with a smile.

"He actually talked?" I asked.

"Yeah, he finally told us his name after we bugged him a thousand times last night," Regina said, giggly.

"Yeah, and we actually got him to play Truth or Dare with us and learned a lot more about Oridia," Abigail added.

Regina poured the burnt eggs into a fully loaded garbage bag. She tied it up and turned to me. "Elyon, would you please take this out back for me?"

"Sure thing," I said, taking the bag and walking out the door I came in from. I walked around the side and put the black bag into the gray and dented garbage can. I turned back for the door and began walking back. It wasn't long before I was grabbed by the mouth and hauled back against someone's body!


	18. Chapter 18

Whoo!! Now we're getting somewhere!! Two chapter's to go! Don't go anywhere!!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Find the boy! Find Chris right now! You will not fail me again!" The giant snake shouted as his men fled from their stations.

"Kind of like how _you _failed _me_!?"

The snake frighteningly turned around and bowed his head. "Mistress, please forgive me. It was the Guardians. They intruded the Castle, we were ready for them but–"

"But could not bring them down!!" The Sorceress shouted.

"Sorceress please forgive me!"

"Max! If you cannot complete the task of exterminating those Guardians then I have no choice to do it myself and to drain your power! I created it; I can get rid of it!"

"Quintessa! No! I promise to destroy them; what if I got to them in my human form?" Max asked.

"You fool! You already exposed yourself to Elyon and now she doesn't trust you! I _told _you not to disrupt her just to get back your snake form! Don't _ever_ do it again!" Quintessa shouted.

"Yes Mistress, I could still use my human form for the other girls; I will not fail you again," Max said, transforming into his human form.

"And where is Jet? He is late!" Quintessa yelled.

"I sent him on a mission after the girls," Max answered.

"Fine, but do not forget the _main _mission. And leave Elyon be. She is mine!!" Quintessa froze; she noticed something about Max's expression. "You didn't!"

"Please Quintessa! Forgive me! I didn't know!"

"How many times to I have to tell you!? Elyon is _mine_!!" Quintessa shouted as angry as a bear protecting her cubs. "Quintessence!" She shouted as she shot a huge lightning bolt at Max, sending him straight for the other side of the wall.

Quintessa turned away and clapped her hands together then formed a clear electrical screen that showed what Jet was doing to Elyon.

"No!!" Quintessa shouted angrily.

Jet had grabbed Elyon's mouth and pulled her backwards. Elyon still didn't know what was going on or who had grabbed her. All she cared about was getting loose.

As her heart pounded nervously she leaned her right leg backwards to trip Jet then flip him over her shoulder. It had worked. Jet was now tumbling to the ground.

Elyon gasped as she noticed the one who had grabbed her…for the second time. She wasn't going to let him have her this time. "Quintessence!" She shouted as she held out her fists and shot lightning bolts at him.

Jet kicked his legs up and made it to his feet. He dodged every attack given off by Elyon. And each time he jumped from them, he got closer and closer to her. He finally got to her and held his thumb tucked in and his other fingers stretched out with both hands. He dotted her with them and she immediately fell to the ground! It was like he was attacking her from the inside! Attacking her muscles so that she couldn't move. It was his ultimate weapon.

He walked over to her weak body and unwrapped a piece of tape and taped her mouth shut. "Just so you can't say that fancy word of yours," he said walking away. He stopped. He turned back to her frightened face. "I almost forgot to finish the job," he said, walking back to her. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black bag. "Time for the suffocation to begin," he said happily as he wrapped it around her head and tied it tightly enough to see her face on the outside.

Elyon couldn't move her head or body but her chest kept popping up because she couldn't breathe. The laughter of Jet made her believe completely, that she was going to die. Her friends were too busy to help her, or even notice that she was in trouble. No one else could help her. No on but…

"STOP!!"

A huge light came from the sky and shot both Elyon and Jet. They were shot away from each other and the bag around Elyon's head was burnt to shreds; as well as the tape on her mouth. She still couldn't move, she didn't know how long it would take for her body to regain strength. She didn't know what to do.

She looked upward to where the light had come from, to who had saved her. Her breathing was loud and heavily. She was so scared, so confused, so weak.

Suddenly a woman appeared in front of her, from a portal that had appeared so quickly and brightly that it almost blinded Elyon and shocked her out of her skin; now if only she could move to face this woman. The only thing she could move were her fingers into fists; and her ankles, but it wasn't strong enough to lift her whole body. "Who are you?" Elyon asked nervously.

The woman knelt down by her. "You mean you don't recognize me?"

Elyon looked at her confusingly, her eye brows lowered. Elyon observed the woman, she almost looked like a witch, and the light that came from the sky was as familiar as her lightning strikes. She observed what she was wearing. Purple boots that went up the her knees and a little higher, a long purple skirt that stopped a few inches from the beginning of her boots, a _long _purple coat that touched the ground and had gold designs on it and fluffy fur at the ends; the fur was also along the end of her sleeve and at the top where the coat met her neck. A small but cute purple top was around her chest and her skinny stomach shown easily. Lastly, there was a nicely designed, huge witch hat on her head, it reminded her of her own witch hat when she transformed. But Elyon was very confused on how she knew her and what she wanted with her. Especially on who she was exactly.

"My name is Quintessa, you will learn about me more and more," she said as she walked around Elyon. More and more she was getting her feeling back. "I cannot expose the truth, you are not ready, but let me inform that," Quintessa knelt back down to Elyon's face. "I am you enemy."

"Good, then you won't mind if I did this. Quintessence!!" Elyon shouted, holding her hand out to her left and shot the trash can then brought it over and slammed it into Quintessa's face. She grunted painfully as she was knocked to her back.

Elyon quickly stood up and glared at Quintessa. "Go back to where you belong!" She shouted.

Quintessa began laughing as she sat up. "You think you are strong enough to defeat me on your own!? You're a weakling! Has Daniel taught you nothing!?"

Elyon gasped in frightful horror. "How do you know my father's name!?"

Quintessa's eye brows wiggled as she flipped backwards into the portal. The last words she said were "in time child; you will learn."

Elyon growled angrily as she took the Heart of Cathencar from her neck and held it in front of the portal. It actually worked. The Heart closed the portal right there!

Elyon was happy for that, but completely angry at Quintessa. She felt like she couldn't sleep without finding out who she was.

Quintessa landed on the other side, in her castle where she had left Max.

"Max!" She shouted.

He bolted forward, pulling his attention towards her anger. "Yes, Sorceress?"

"Find your failure friend Jet and bring him back for his punishment. And for you," she said slowly. "Attack," she paused. "Elyon's precious friends; especially her boyfriend." Quintessence said as she grabbed a glass and held her hand above it. She poured water in it; with her power, over water.


	19. Chapter 19

Hope you all are liking it!! It's at the end and my heart won't stop pounding!! MAN!! Wait till you read H.E.A.R.T.2!! There's a lot of traveling and surprises!!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was time for the Oracle's meditation. He floated through the corridors of his home, the Temple of Cathencar. The temple floated, too. It was nestled in silvery, ethereal clouds, in a place where night never fell.

That didn't mean the Oracle never saw evil. On the contrary, he saw all the evil in the world. He also saw all the good. _And _he saw the Five Worlds of all good and the evil worlds attacking them.

In those moments of contemplation, he also saw the Worlds' Guardians, the five girls he had chosen to close the perforation between the evil worlds and the good worlds.

Those were the humans whose final destiny was to save the world.

As he came to a halt in his favorite chamber of the temple–a room containing a perfect, turquoise lily pool–the Oracle closed his eyes. He folded his legs gracefully beneath him. His white, silken robes fell in smooth folds around his knees.

The Oracle focused, seeing pictures through his closed eyes. He saw the Guardians gathering in a room. It belonged to Regina; her family owned the Jasmine Dragon Restaurant.

He watched the girls talk and enjoy their time together with two boys in the room. But the only two not there with them were Teresa and Elyon. Teresa was going through some more family troubles and wasn't enjoying it at all. The Oracle could see the anger in her eyes and frustration in her voice.

Elyon was attacked by Jet, who was part Oridia, on the evil team with the monster Max and Sorceress Quintessa. The Oracle knows that she has had a hard time lately, first discovering she had powers, her family was completely destroyed in a fire, her voice was taken from Max so that he could force her transformation and steal some of the magic to make himself into his snakelike form that was taken from him. And now witnessing the one and only Quintessa who knew her well and even her own father. The Oracle wished he could tell her the truth about her, and what she had done to her father, and her mother. But as Meg had said, she has to figure it out on her own.

The Oracle kept watching as Elyon angrily walked back into the restaurant with the rest of the girls. She spoke so faintly and angrily. She didn't want to talk about what had happened; she didn't want to do anything but relax.

"Elyon, are you ok?" Regina had asked.

"I'm fine, I just want to relax for a while," Elyon answered.

"From taking out the trash?" Regina wondered.

"You sure took your time doing it," Hope said, with a small smile.

Elyon ignored her and walked into the room where she and Abigail had slept. Abigail and Jack followed her in concern, as she collapsed on the bed.

Teresa had finally walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" Hope asked.

"My parents made me watch my little sister while they went out, and my best friend betrayed me and went with them! I guess to punish me from being away for two days," Teresa said, pulling her little sister's hand through the door. "Go play somewhere away from me," she said to her as she stormed off. "Ok, if I wasn't a Guardian of the Five Worlds, destined to save the world with all sorts of adventures, then this would definitely be the worst summer ever," she said once her sister was gone.

"Who wants bacon and eggs?!"

Everyone turned to Regina's mom who had walked in from the kitchen in their house. What the Oracle thought was pretty cool about Regina's house was that it was right above the Jasmine Dragon. All they had to do was walk downstairs and they were ready or work. Everyone followed Regina's mom to an empty table as she placed all the food down. Everyone crowded around to get their share.

"Would you guys like some bacon and eggs?" Her mother asked Abigail, Jack and Elyon.

The Oracle saw in Elyon's eyes that she wanted to eat but couldn't stop thinking about Quintessa. It was taking over her mind!

"Go eat, I'm fine," she said to Jack and Abigail.

Abigail sadly walked into the kitchen with the rest of her friends. Jack didn't want to leave Elyon.

"Go," Elyon repeated.

"I'll bring you something," Jack said walking away.

Elyon took a deep breath.

The Oracle was surprised at what Jack had just said. He knew that it was something that they didn't understand in Cathencar, something they never had. It was love.

_Creatures like us don't resemble love, we don't need it; I don't think any other planet but Earth has that feeling. I can tell that Elyon loves it, _the Oracle thought as he read the mind of the young keeper of the Heart of Cathencar. The young leader loved Jack, but had no one else to share that feeling with; except her friends. Her family was destroyed; almost all the Guardians had admitted out loud that they were having the worst summer ever. They were joined together, combined with that similarity. Love doesn't mean only family, it also means friendship, care, and kissing boys. The Oracle never had that feeling before; he never felt the need to have it. Creatures are much different the humans.

The Oracle turned away from the young Guardians for a moment and changed his view while meditating. He concentrated on the other side. The evil Oridia that was taken over by Quintessa, the evil Sorceress that has done much more terrible things then imagined. The Oracle followed her through the castle, in her mind of her past. He wondered why she was thinking about that at a time like this. At the time she was planning a war against the Guardians. She knew they weren't experienced enough, she thought it would be a perfect time to attack. But she realizes that she's angered the leader, young Elyon hasn't taken her mind off of her since she left. The sooner she attacks, the sooner Elyon gets to take out her fury on her. She decided to wait.

The Oracle located Jet who was celled in an electrified chamber at the bottom of the castle. His punishment wasn't yet decided but will be fierce.

Max was gathering up an army who were readying for a surprise attack on the Guardians. He hoped they would be ready for this sudden outburst of creatures in their own world. They must know their duty and use their powers the best they could. The Oracle had faith in them; he knew and believed they could do it if they set their minds to it.

The Oracle noticed that Quintessa was back on the move. She was walking down the corridors of her castle. She came to a forbidden room and unlocked it with a simple word that was familiar to her name. She walked in and slammed the door behind her. She walked up to a glowing chamber that contained a young girl with blue robes. Her hair was lightly dirty blonde, braded in front of her and nicely combed bangs hung from her face. She was unconscious and has been ever since she was born. She was floating in the chamber by the light, the light was formed by Quintessa to hold her up, and contain her abilities.

"My young Etta, you are ready to finally awaken, and do what I say."

Etta flickered her eyes open. "Yes Mistress," she said, lightly.

Quintessa held out her hand and shot a huge light at the chamber containing Etta. She slowly floated to the ground as Quintessa back up slowly.

Etta immediately bowed her head.

"Etta, you will attack the one known as Elyon for me, and you will destroy her with you own given ability," Quintessa said.

"Yes Mistress."

"Stop calling me Mistress. From here on in, you will call me by the name a real child should call a woman who birthed them," Quintessa said. "Call me," she paused. "Mother."


	20. Chapter 20

WHOO!! FINALY CHAPTER! # 2 HERE WE COME!! ENJOY!! READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

I know what its like to not eat for a long time; I can handle it. But what I can't handle is not knowing who that wretched woman Quintessa is! It's driving me insane. I feel like I know her, but also like I despise her when I don't remember her and she's just wants to hurt me so why shouldn't I be able to hurt her!? I totally want to get back at her, I feel like I hate her, like I can't stand her, but I have no idea what to do. I want to see her again to attack her, get all my fury out of my system, or take out my anger on someone else I despise! But who!?

"Hello."

I looked up with a sigh and saw a little girl that had just walked into the room from outside. I've never seen her before but she looked kind of like me; she was really cute. I guess my anger was settled down. "Hello."

"I'm Etta."

"I'm Elyon," I said confusingly. I wonder why this strange girl was suddenly coming in here to talk to me, like she wanted to cheer me up; like she knew me some how. But what freaked me out was her insane smile that never went away. It was creepy and she almost looked hypnotized. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, I'm Etta."

"I know; what are you doing here?"

"Hello I'm Etta"

"Look, you're really cute, but you can't be here, this isn't your house," this girl was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"My mommy told me to see you. She wants to see you."

"Who is your mom?" I asked.

"She works for the Oridia army, she wants to see you," Etta said.

"Oridia army? You're from Oridia?!" I said in shock.

"She wants to kill you, and doesn't want to get her hands dirty," Etta said.

"Wait what!?" This is so confusing and scary at the same time.

"So, she told me to take care of it," Etta said.

"Take care of it?"

"Take care of you!"

"Of–of me!?"

The young girl's eye brows lowered instantly as she held her fists in front of her, they started glowing bright blue, electricity or lightning began trailing off of them. I didn't understand. Who was this girl!? What did she want with me? Well apparently she wanted to kill me. I guess I'll finally get to attack _something _to get my anger channeled. Hopefully I can get this poor little girl to be on my side, I don't know if I want to hurt her.

Etta shot an immediate lightning strike at me as I was lost in my thoughts. I was totally caught off guard and felt an immediate shock of pain rise through my stomach as I slammed on the bed and my black struck the wall.

I felt like growling but didn't want to act like a dog, even though my anger made me feel like one. "Quintessence!" I shouted as I shot the girl so hard that she broke right through the door and into the back of the building. I followed her out and automatically heard my friends making their way towards where they had heard that blasts. Of course they'd want to get in it but it would be five against one, how unfair is that!?

"What's going on!? Elyon are you ok!?" Regina called out. "Who is that!?"

"Her name is Etta!" I called back. "I found out that she's from Oridia."

"Oridia?!" Chris said in shock.

"I think she's the daughter of Quintessa!"

"Are you serious!?" Jack and Hope said at the same time.

"Let us help!" Teresa shouted.

"No! I can handle this! Beside, she's just a little girl, what harm could she d–"

Ok, so I turn my head for one moment and Etta attacks me with another blast! Man! Next time Elyon, _don't look away_! I hate it when I do that.

"Elyon!" Abigail shouted in worry.

"Chill out! I'm fine! This is my _own _element!" I shot back at Etta but she dodged it immediately, as if she knew it was coming. She then did something completely unexpected. She held out her fists as they glowed bright orange mixed with red.

I gasped as she shot a whole line of fire at me! But how could she shoot fire!? I held out my fists and shot lightning back at her, but it wasn't enough! Were my powers weakening?!

"Elyon!" Hope shouted. I saw in the corner of my eye that she shot some water to burn out the fire. But her own power was weak as well. It wasn't as blasting as it used to be! What was going on!? I don't understand! Why would our powers be getting weaker! This is really pissing me off!

Hope knelt down by me helping me sit up. I was actually loosing! This sucked!

Etta shot a whole bunch of water at Hope and washed her away from me! She has _water_ too!?

Etta then turned to Abigail and shot fire at her, surrounding her with her own element! But somehow she couldn't use her power against it! It wasn't working!

She blew Teresa away! And bound Regina with tough spiked vines that sprouted from the ground all around her.

Etta finally turned to me. I wasn't going to let this little wimpy girl beat the Guardians of the Five Worlds! This means war!

I took the Heart of Cathencar from my neck and held it close. "Guardians unite!!"

The swirling orbs separated from the glass pendant and soared through the sky transforming each of us into our cool, high tech outfits and wings. I totally felt powerful again, like I was invincible. And I was going to get back at the Etta child!

Abigail collected the flames around her and formed them into one large fire ball that she shot instantly at Etta. It totally worked! Etta was to the ground but got up very quickly.

Teresa spun in a super fast tornado and lifted Etta into the air as if she were a feather. She began spinning her around, making her extremely dizzy, she even made _me _dizzy.

Etta screamed loudly as she was let loose and dropped many feet above the ground. She landed on a wooden fence the broke as soon as she smacked it!

Hope gathered the water that Etta had used to spray her with and shot it back at her. Teresa shot silvery air along with Hope's water to freeze Etta where she lay. But Etta's own power over the element melted it easily.

Regina pounded her foot at the ground making a huge cement block rise from the ground and shoot at Etta. She quickly jumped into the air and dodged the whole thing with one flip!

Now that it was my turn I thought to use my second ability. "Quintessence!" I shouted as I aimed for the broken wooden boards that made the fence. They aimed for Etta while she was still in mid air. She actually stopped them before they hit and dug them back into the ground. She then began bouncing away until she was no longer visible. I could definitely hear the last thing she said though. "We will meet again."

And we will be ready!

Everyone gathered around me at the door of the restaurant.

"Ok, I'm confused," Hope said.

"Why were our powers so weakened?" Abigail asked everyone.

"Because now that you know who you are your powers don't work at their fullest strength unless you're transformed," Chris explained.

"Oh," Hope said. "Now what?"

"There are a lot of things going on right now, I think the best thing to do now it to go after Quintessa," I said.

"You're tracking the bad guy?" Regina said.

"Got a better idea?" I asked.

"How about chill for a while," Teresa said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"What if we asked Meg?" Abigail suggested.

"No, she won't tell us anything," I said.

"Yeah, all she'd say is figure it out by yourself!" Hope said, annoyed.

"Well we can't run away from this, its our job, and trust me this is only the beginning," I informed. "We should probably practice some more. We don't know what or who will come next, and we definitely need to be ready."

Everyone nodded, thankfully.

"Nicely done my daughter," Quintessa said as she tapped Etta's head twice.

"Thank you mommy," Etta said.

"Time to hide out in this world and look like real Earthlings," Quintessa said as they both transformed and walked into their new hiding house. "How'd you enjoy it?"

"It was really fun mommy! When can I tell her the secret?"

"Soon sweet heart. Very soon. But we don't want her to know that you are her only sister, until I tell her how her father truly died."

THE

END!!

* * *

Wellllll!! You've GOT to let me know what you thought of the WHOLE story!! THEN!! I wan't you to tell me what you WANT to happen in the next story!! I can TOTALLY make it happen!! I got more surprises in store for you next time!! Review and RETURN!!


End file.
